OS sur les couples qu'on n'assume pas mais qu'on fait quand même
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS ou Two Shots commandés possédant des passages sexuels. Couples divers et variés. La plupart sont des demandes de Kentwolfie mais si certains veulent faire une demande d' un couple qui n'est pas encore apparu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires ! Bises.
1. Scott-Théo

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un petit recueil d'OS ou de Two Shot regroupant des couples divers et variés et des passages sexuels. Ils sont tous des commandes de Kentwolfie qui d'ailleurs proposent (avec Darness M) aux écrivains de manier leur plume afin d'écrire un PeterxThéo._**

 ** _Si vous souhaitez proposer un couple, faites-le en commentaire. Vous pouvez imposer vos conditions tels que le lieu, le point de départ ou le point final._**

 ** _En espérant que vous passeriez du temps à les lire._**

 ** _J'allai oublier, le prochain couple ou autre seront annoncés à la fin de chaque OS ou Two-Shot._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Scott arriva chez lui épuisé. Il venait, avec sa meute, de se battre contre les Dread Doctors. Il n'avait toujours pas les moyens de les mettre hors-jeu. Il leur manquait des informations._

 _Il entra directement dans sa salle de bain afin de se détendre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Il profita de chaque goutte chaude sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit dans la maison :_

\- Maman, c'est toi ?

 _Aucun bruit. Aucune réponse. Il referma ses yeux ne s'inquiétant pas plus que cela. Il reprit sa longue douche. Il reprit le massage de chaque muscle. Il se détendit au maximum afin de dormir tranquillement cette nuit._

 _Après cette douche réparatrice, il sortit simplement en serviette de la salle de bain. Il s'installa devant son PC et commença à regarder des vidéos sur youtube. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas surfer en toute insouciance. Cependant, sa sérénité se dissipa vite :_

\- Théo, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te voir ?

\- Non.

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon invité.

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'aime plus que les autres. Tu es si concis lorsque tu parles.

\- Et c'est pourquoi, tu as failli me tuer.

\- Oh Bébé, tu es encore fâché ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton bébé. Maintenant, pars.

 _Scott, toujours en serviette se leva et rejoignit Théo afin de l'inviter à quitter son espace vital. Mais Théo refusa._

\- Théo, pars. Demain, il y a cours et j'aimerais beaucoup me reposer.

\- Oh Monsieur est scolaire.

\- Pars.

 _Une petite bataille s'engagea. Elle prit fin au moment où la serviette de Scott se retrouva au sol. L 'Alpha plaça automatiquement ces mains devant ses parties intimes._

\- Bravo. Théo, peux-tu quitter ma maison ?

\- Enfin. Sois mignon, enlève tes mains.

\- Quoi ?!

 _Une nouvelle lutte s'entama pour que le beau métis enlève ses mains. Mais la détermination de la chimère eut raison de lui. Ses main s'enlevèrent. Scott se retrouva nu comme un ver, la queue pendante. Il rougit instantanément, il n'osait pas bouger. Il fixait Théo qui le regardait avec son éternel sourire énigmatique._

\- Bon, on va réveiller tout ça. _Dit Théo enjoué._

 _Il prit la main de l'Alpha et le fit asseoir au bord du lit. Il s'agenouilla face à lui. Il cracha dans sa main et prit la queue de Scott. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce genre de chose. Il voulait stopper Théo mais il en était incapable. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à transmettre d'informations. Des vagues de plaisir ne cessaient d'affluer. La puissante main de la chimère allait et venait sur le chibre qui grossissait et s'agrandissait. C'est alors que Théo balada sa langue sur cette queue offerte. Un frisson envahit Scott qui balança sa tête en arrière et posa une main ferme sur la tête de la chimère. Il voulait plus et en tant qu'Alpha, il allait avoir plus. Théo ne se fit pas prier et avala d'une lenteur délicieuse le pénis dressé de son partenaire. Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du loup-garou. Toujours la main posé sur la tête de Théo, il imprima un rythme lent en lui imposant des gorges profondes. Se doutant de la grosseur de la queue de l'Alpha, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle avait aussi bon goût et qu'elle serait si agréable dans sa bouche. La queue de Théo devenait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Il voulait plus. Scott accéléra la cadence. Théo tentait de suivre la cadence mais le métis étant bien membré, des filets de bave s'échappaient des commissures de ses lèvres, l'excitant de plus en plus tout comme Scott qui fixait désormais Théo de ses yeux rouges flamboyants._

 _Se sentant venir, l''Alpha s'arrêta brusquement, souleva Théo et le jeta sur le lit. Il arracha ses vêtements et prit enfin possession de l'objet de ses convoitises. Il le branla à une allure soutenue. Théo ne put réprimer ses gémisseme_ nts _rauques, rendant fou Scott._

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu veux devenir ma petite chienne attitrée ?

\- Han..Oui.

\- Jamais personne ne m'a sucé comme tu l'as fait. Tu aimes avaler des queues n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'excites Théo. J'ai envie de te prendre, le veux-tu ?

\- O-oui.

\- Tu veux sentir ma bite en toi ? Tu veux la sentir maltraiter ta prostate, t'arrachant des cris ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu veux atteindre l'orgasme comme jamais tu ne l'as atteint ?

\- BAISE-MOI SCOTT MCCALL !

\- J'aime entendre ça.

 _Scott introduisit un doigt tout en continuant de parler pour que la chimère pense à autre chose mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accueillait des doigts ou une queue. Scott introduisit alors trois doigts d'un coup, arrachant un cri d'un Théo qui haletait et se cambrait de plus en plus. Trouvant enfin la prostate, l'Alpha exerça une légère pression dessus. Un cri bestial sortit de la bouche de Théo dont les yeux vira au bleu surnaturel._

 _Le maltraitant ainsi pendant quelques minutes, il enleva ses doigts pour le pénétrer. C'est en douceur qu'il s'introduisit en lui. Des gémissements de soulagement se firent entendre. Scott finit par entrer tout son chibre et commença un bouger lentement son bassin._

\- Scott ! BAISE-MOI bordel !

 _Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et donna un grand coup de rein avant de soulever son partenaire afin de le pénétrer plus en profondeur. Les mains sur ses fesses, Scott se laissa complètement aller. Les yeux rouges, les griffes et les dents sorties, il s'acharnait furieusement sur la prostate de son amant qui ne cessait de crier et de pleurer de plaisir._

\- Han ! Oui...OUI ! Continu, c'- c'est bon ! Han ! Mccall !

\- Redis-mon nom !

\- MCCALL !

\- Branle-toi, je veux te voir te toucher.

 _Théo branla aussitôt sa queue douloureuse et ses couilles. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps avec ce genre de traitement et c'est dans un long râle que Théo échappa de longs jets de sperme qui se retrouvèrent sur son ventre. Quant à Scott, il gicla peu après, de grosses quantités de sperme dans le cul même de la chimère. Il avait tellement giclé que lorsqu'il se retira, du sperme s'échappait du derrière de Théo._

 _Il tomba sur son lit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits._

\- Tu es doué. _Dit Théo se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions_.

\- C'est ma première .

\- Vraiment ? Je suis ton premier homme ?

\- Oui.

 _Théo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il espérait rester le dernier homme avec qui Scott couchait._

\- Par contre, nos séances de sexe doivent rester entre nous. Aux yeux de tous, on ne peut pas se piffer. _Dit Scott regardant Théo._

\- Parce qu'il y aura d'autres fois ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas qu'il n'y aura pas de suite ? Il y a tellement d'endroits et de positions à découvrir. Et puis, je veux que tu me prennes.

 _Théo écarquilla les yeux. Scott voulait vraiment le laisser devenir actif de temps en temps ?_

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, si bien sûr. Mais comme tu es l'Alpha...

\- Quand on baise, il n'y a ni Alpha, ni Oméga, Bêta ou chimère. Il y a juste toi et moi.

 _Théo sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il venait de comprendre._

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es le True Alpha et pourquoi tout le monde t'aime. Tu es parfait.

\- Je ne le suis pas, loin de là. Mais, je fais attention aux autres. Je les considère.

\- Je te considère.

 _Scott le regarda avec des yeux rieurs avant de lui embrasser le front._

\- Moi aussi.

 _C'est lorsque les deux être surnaturels s'endormirent, qu'une troisième quitta sa cachette pour sortir de chez McCall. Les surprenant en plein ébat, il n'avait pas osé intervenir, ni partir. Il fixait juste la scène de son regard orangé. Il partit en se disant qu'il devait impérativement voir son plan cul afin qu'il le soulage._

* * *

 ** _Le prochain OS concernera un Scoot/Stiles/Liam_**

 ** _A la revoyure !_**


	2. L'amour en direct

_Parfois le lien entre le Bêta et son Alpha peut être déséquilibré et créer des surprises._

Aujourd'hui Liam et Mason commençaient les cours plus tôt que Scott et Stiles.

C'est peu motivé que Liam fut entraîné vers son premier cours de la journée, cours de Mathématiques.

Pendant ce temps Scott prit le temps de se réveiller, de se doucher et de faire quelques tractions lorsque Stiles fini enfin par se lever. Cela faisait six mois que Scott et Stiles sortent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils s'aimaient, ce fut une évidence pour eux. Ils ont toujours été ensemble et proches. Ils l'étaient juste un peu plus maintenant.

Tout le monde acceptait leur relation, sauf un qui mit un peu plus de temps. Liam, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que son Alpha l'oubli...

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Toujours quand tu es là.

Scott sourit. Dieu qu'il était beau songea Stiles toujours aussi impressionné par cette beauté simple et naturelle. Il parti rapidement se doucher, histoire de calmer ces pensées peu catholiques qui lui parasitaient la tête. Mais en sortant de la salle de bain, il beugua. Scott était torse nu, jeans à moitié fermé, en train de lire des fiches de cours. Stiles pensa instantanément : _Mais pourquoi me fait-il ça ?! Il veut ma mort ?_

Son petit-ami sourit, Stiles était tout excité et il pouvait le sentir.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- Pardon ? Dis innocemment Scott. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ça. Répondit l'hyperactif en le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas normal et juste. Tu es là torse nu, tu portes un jeans moulant et il n'est même pas complètement fermé !

\- Ah ça. Je lisais rapidement mes fiches.

\- C'est vrai que tout le monde révise ainsi.

Le métis rigola. Il adorait le sarcasme de son petit-ami.

\- On va petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non. On va faire autre chose d'abord. Débita Stiles tout en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Il se collait à son amant afin qu'il sente bien à quel point il était excité.

Scott plaça ses mains sur son fessier et le colla encore plus à lui.

 **Cours de Mathématiques**

Liam se figea, il venait de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. Il était drôlement excité. Même carrément excité. Il fixa automatiquement son entre-jambe et sa vue se figea. Il bandait. Il commença à paniquer, parce qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'était pas les fonctions qui l'excitaient. Non cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, il sentait une pression contre son entre-jambe. Il devint rouge. Bon Dieu que se passait-il ?

Mason qui était à côté, lui fit face pour lui parler mais lorsqu'il tomba sur son ami rouge pivoine qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il s'inquiéta :

\- Liam, que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Ce dernier regarda simplement sa queue qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mason suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et failli crier tellement il fut surprit.

\- Mais, t'es malade ?! Le cours te fait cet effet ?!

\- Chuuuut. Tais-toi ! Et non, ce n'est pas le cours, tu es fou !

\- Ben pourquoi tu bandes alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?!

 **Dans la chambre de Scott**

Ils étaient désormais allongés sur le lit. Leurs baisers étaient fiévreux. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient sensuellement, leurs pénis se gonflaient de plaisir. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient rater leur matinée mais ils s'en fichaient. Stiles caressait le torse de Scott, il s'attarda sur ses tétons et les titillèrent. Scott gémit avant d'embrasser fougueusement son amant. Il frotta de plus en plus sa queue bandée contre celle de Stiles qui échappa un bruit d'excitation.

Ils se déshabillèrent et l'hyperactif se retrouva vite la queue de son petit-ami en bouche.

 **Le cours de Mathématiques**

Liam ne put s'empêcher de griffer sa table tellement la sensation était intense.

\- Oh...Liam tes yeux, tes mains.

\- Han... J'essaye.

\- Arrête de gémir.

\- Gmpf. J'essaye.

\- Que se passe t-il ?! Demanda Mason gênait par la situation.

\- On est en train de me sucer.

\- Hein ? Il n'y a personne.

\- Non, tu crois ? J'ai la sensation qu'on me suce.

\- Intense...

\- Mason ! Han oui !

Tout le monde stoppa ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers le fond de la classe. Les élèves scrutaient Liam et Mason, ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, du moins, ils n'y croyaient pas. Quelqu'un ne venait-il pas de jouir ?

\- Messieurs Hewitt ? Dunbar ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le professeur.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit aussitôt Mason.

\- Monsieur Dunbar ?

\- Ou-oui. Je vais bien Han !

Toute la classe mit à rire. Ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils pensaient avoir entendu ! Un gémissement !

\- Arrêtez de rire ! Dunbar, à quoi jouez-vous ?!

\- Ri-hmm rien du tout.

Liam prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, pour sortir de la classe, à une vitesse à la limite de l'être humain afin que personne ne puisse voir son excitation. Mason le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux aux abords des bois.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout gênant.

\- Mason, laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner !

\- Mason, je suis excité et je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir. C'est gênant.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est comme si je me branlais ou que je faisais l'amour devant toi.

\- Et ?

\- Ben... Cela ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Non.

\- Étrange. Han ! C'est de plus en plus intense. Mas-oui... Que dois-je faire ?

\- Intense...

\- Mason ?!

\- Oui. Euh, je vais appeler Scott.

Mason tenta d'appeler Scott mais personne ne répondit.

 **Chambre de Scott**

\- Qui ose nous déranger ?! Dit Stiles en stoppant sa fellation.

\- Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je m'en fou. Viens par ici.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers enflammés. Ils ne tenaient plus, il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors que Stiles s'allongeait attendant son Alpha. Celui-ci le redressa avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je prends ta place.

\- Qu-quoi ? Tu veux ? Tu en es sûr.

\- Totalement sûr ? Car, ce n'est pas grave. Ne te forces pas.

Scott embrassa fougueusement son partenaire avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Viens me baiser maintenant. J'ai envie de toi.

Stiles rougit et allongea Scott avant de lui écarter les jambes.

\- Surtout, respire.

\- Je suis un loup-garou chéri.

\- Ah oui.

C'est dans une douceur infinie qu'il pénétra son homme. La sensation était si belle qu'il failli perdre pied. C'était chaud, à l'étroit. C'était divin. Après un petit moment où Scott s'habitua à la queue de son amant, ce dernier entama de longs va et vient profond. Stiles fermait ses yeux et mordillait ses lèvres. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde.

\- Ouvre les yeux. Je veux voir tes beaux yeux whisky me regarder. Je veux voir le désir prendre peu à peu possession de tes moyens. Je veux te voir apprécier me prendre.

 **A l'orée des bois**

\- «...Je veux te voir apprécier me prendre. » Oh mon dieu Mason, je me fais pénétrer.

\- C'est très perturbant...Tu dis des choses très perturbantes. Tu me parles à moi ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! « Han Stiles continu, c'est trop bon...Oh oui. »

\- Dieu tout puissant ! Viens-tu de dire Stiles ?!

Mason avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Ferme ta bouche Mason. Je pourrai avoir envie de faire des choses. Tes lèvres sont si pulpeuses.

\- Ok. Je vais appeler Derek.

\- Non ?!

\- Trop tard.

\- Allo Derek ? Bonjour, c'est Mason.

\- Oui.

\- Toujours aussi courtois.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- On a un gros problème. Peux-tu venir à l'entrée des bois vers le terrain de Lacrosse ? Il faut que tu vois ça.

Derek soupira.

\- J'arrive.

 **Dans la chambre de Scott.**

Ils avaient changé de position, Stiles pénétrait un Scott qui était à 4 pattes et enfouissaient sa tête sous l'oreiller pour éviter de trop crier. L'hyperactif avait non seulement trouvé la cadence mais il savait où se trouvait la prostate et il n'hésitait plus à donner de grands coups de queue pour la torturer. Il claqua les fesses de Scott :

\- Oh chéri, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bon. Tu es merveilleux !

\- Han...Oui...Claques-moi les fesses, Stiles.

 **Du côté de Mason et Liam**

\- « ...Claques-moi les fesses, Stiles. » C'est..Hmmm très gênant, pouvez-vous arrêter de me regarder s'il vous aAAAAGHHH oui !

Derek avait eu la bonne idée de venir avec Peter et Deaton. Derek était totalement indifférent à la situation, Peter était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire et Deaton analysait très sérieusement la situation.

\- Liam et apparemment relié à Scott. Dit Deaton. On doit attendre qu'il termine.

\- Qu'il termine quoi ? Demanda Mason.

\- Qu'il jouisse. Répondit Derek blasé.

\- Dites à Peter d'arrêter de rire ! Stiles est vraiment doué dis donc.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Dit Peter mordant ses lèvres afin de ne pas craquer.

 **Du côté de Scott et Stiles**

\- Je vais jouir Stiles, je ne vais plus tenir.

\- Vas-y chéri. Lâches-toi.

Un long gémissement rauque se fit entendre. Scott lâcha des jets de sperme sur le lit. Il était épuisé mais tellement ravi. Stiles le rejoignit presque instantanément. La contraction de l'anus de Scott avait exercé une dangereuse pression sur son sexe et il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue.

\- C'était merveilleux. Merci mon amour. Dit Stiles tout en embrassant passionnément son petit-ami.

\- Merci à toi. Je comprends maintenant, le plaisir que tu éprouves. J'ai fait au mieux pour ne pas crier.

\- Tu étais excitant.

Le portable de Scott se mit à vibrer.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Deaton, rejoins-moi au cabinet avec Stiles.

\- D'accord.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Deaton veut nous voir.

\- Comment sait-il que nous sommes ensemble ?!

\- Parce que nous sommes en couple. On est forcément tout le temps ensemble. Répondit Scott en rigolant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au cabinet de vétérinaire. Derek, Peter, Mason et Liam étaient présents. Peter pleurait de rire tellement la situation était magique.

\- Que se passe t-il Deaton ? Demanda Scott.

\- Liam est relié à toi. Apparemment votre lien Alpha-Bêta est déséquilibré. Déclara Deaton.

\- D'accord.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? S'outra Stiles.

\- Comment dire... Commença le vétérinaire.

\- Quand vous avez fait l'amour ce matin, Liam l'a aussi vécu.

\- Il l'a vécu ?

\- Scott, il a ressenti exactement ce que tu avais ressenti et il disait, en partie, dieu merci, ce que tu disais. Finit par dire Derek un petit sourire en coin.

Scott et Stiles rougirent aussitôt. Liam aussi. La situation avait été très gênante. Surtout à la jouissance où seul Mason et Deaton étaient restés pour le déshabiller afin qu'il puisse jouir sans se salir.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai fait l'amour à Scott et à Liam ?

\- Intense...

Tout le monde fixa Mason et Peter ne put se retenir plus longtemps. La situation était vraiment trop surréaliste pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Dit Mason. Tu es le premier homme à avoir fait l'amour en Wifi.

Peter redoubla ses rires. Il allait décéder, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, ce serait à cause d'un jeune.

* * *

Le prochain OS sera sur Kira/Braeden :)


	3. Ne m'abandonne pas

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une commande ^^ Enjoy !_**

* * *

 _Tout débuta par un baiser. Pas un chaste baiser, non, un endiablé baiser. Après s'être embrassé, elle lécha pensivement ses lèvres. Elle l'avait fait. Elle venait d'embrasser celui qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivé au lycée. Il était si mignon avec son air enfantin mi-ange/mi-démon. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il rigolait avec son meilleur ami, Mason. Elle voulait tellement faire partie de leur bande..._

 _Comme d'habitude, elle partie solitairement vers son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et resta devant pendant un bon bout de temps jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une certaine voix :_

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant longtemps Tracy ?

 _Elle tourna vivement la tête et rougit instantanément. Liam était en train de lui parler. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire._

\- Euh..Oui...Enfin Non. Hum, bonne journée.

 _Elle s'insulta aussitôt de tous les noms. Elle a l'occasion en or de lui parler et elle a tout gâché. Elle se retourna discrètement pour observer Liam et elle fut surprise de le voir qu'il observait. Il ne souriait pas. Par contre, il la scrutait. Elle avait cette étrange sensation d'être analysée, jugée, peut-être notée. Elle retourna la tête et accéléra jusqu'à la classe._

 _Comme d'habitude, elle s'assit en fond de la classe. Comme à l'accoutumé, elle était seule. On l'a trouvé bizarre. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'était qu'elle vivait un vrai enfer chaque soir. Elle était victime de terreurs nocturnes._

 _Elle ne remarqua même pas que l'heure était finit car elle rêvait de nouveau._

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant longtemps Tracy ?

\- Elle sursauta et regarda de nouveau celui qui avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher.

\- Non. J'y vais tout de suite. Excuses-moi.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Elle baissa les yeux gênée. Elle ne put encore une fois se retenir de rougir.

\- Je ne sais pas...Je dois y aller. Bonne journée.

 _Liam souriait, cette fille était vraiment étrange mais elle l'obsédait. Elle avait quelque chose qui l'attirait vers elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis deux-trois jours, il n'avait de yeux que pour elle._

 _C'était l'heure du midi et Liam s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Tracy à la cafétéria. Mason le remarqua._

\- Si tu la cherches, tu ne la trouveras pas ici. C'est la troisième fois que je te le dis.

\- Je cherche à chaque fois partout et je ne la trouve pas Mason.

\- Cherche mieux.

 _Liam lança un regard tellement blasé à son meilleur ami que ce dernier souffla avant de continuer._

\- Tu es un loup-garou Liam. Trouves son odeur, ses battements de cœur, sa voix que sais-je. Utilise tes pouvoirs de Bêta. Liam ? Liam ? Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je termine ta phrase.

 _Liam ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son odeur, il ne trouva rien. Il avait du mal à maîtriser ce sens. Par contre, il entendit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. C'était des sanglots. Il su à l'instant même que c'était elle. Il courut vers les vestiaires et se retrouva en face d'une Tracy en larmes. Il accourra vers elle et la prise aussitôt dans ses bras._

\- Ne pleure plus. Je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer.

 _Elle finit par se calmer et s'accrocha fermement au tee-shirt de celui qu'elle aimait discrètement._

\- Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je suis là.

 _Elle leva sa tête vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Elle sourit faiblement et dans un élan de courage, elle rapprocha sa tête et vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Ce baiser, au départ timide, devint torride. Extrêmement torride. L'air commença à manquer, la chaleur irradiait leurs corps. Tout n'était que suffocation. C'est avec lenteur qu'ils enlevèrent leurs habits. Ils frissonnèrent sous le contact de leurs peaux. Les langues voyageaient vers des contrées inconnues et les mains découvraient de zones jamais visitées._

 _Contrairement à Liam, Tracy eut besoin de reprendre un peu d'air et en profita pour regarder Liam._

\- Ne me laisse pas. Si tu me laisses, ils me prendront.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ils arrivent.

\- Qui arrivent Tracy ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

 _La voix était tellement sensuelle qu'il ne put se résoudre à accéder à sa demande. Et c'est dans un merveilleux ballet, que les langues dansèrent. Ils voulaient aller plus loin mais ils ne savaient pas comment faire._

\- Tu veux aller plus loin ? _Demanda anxieusement Liam._

\- Non. Mais, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Moi aussi.

 _Tracy se mordilla les lèvres. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il allait se passer, ils allaient le faire. Là, maintenant, dans les vestiaires. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'après lui avoir fait la cour, Liam serait devenu son petit-ami et que leur première fois ressemblerait à une de ses scènes ultra-romantique où ils se retrouveraient dans un lit remplit de pétales de rose et des bougies autour. Oui, elle avait déjà réfléchit à tout cela._

 _Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées et s'approcha de son amant afin de reprendre ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans les douches communes, Liam glissa sa main vers l'intimité de celle-ci et commença à doucement la caresser. Son bouton se gonfla rapidement de plaisir et des gémissements se firent bientôt entendre. Il attrapa un préservatif et le mit avant d'entrer millimètre par millimètre en elle. Bon, elle ne s'imaginait pas que cela ferait si mal. Heureusement que les nombreuses papouilles et la langue baladeuse de Liam étaient là pour la faire penser à autre chose._

 _Dès qu'il fut bien en elle, il patienta le temps qu'elle ait moins mal. Ce laps de temps lui permit de l'observer. Elle souriait mais il pouvait sentir tout le stress, toute cette souffrance_ _enfouie au plus profond d'elle._

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas tu sais ?

\- Ils arrivent...

\- Comment ça ? Ils arrivent ? Qui arrivent ?

\- Fais-moi l'amour...

 _Liam commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Qui arrivaient ? Qui lui faisait si peur ?_

 _C'est dans l'inquiétude qu'ils reprirent leurs ébats, cependant, la chaleur que dégageait chaque va et vient, leur firent vite tout oublier. Seuls des gémissements et des sons rauques sortaient. Liam n'allait pas tarder à finir. C'est après quelques vifs coups de bassin et un son rauque qu'il gicla._

 _Ils étaient épuisés. Tracy n'avait pas joui mais elle était apaisée. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle l'avait fait. Elle et son Liam l'avait fait. Un sourire débile s'afficha et ne voulait pas la quitter. Liam la trouvait tellement jolie._

 _Après un temps d'inactivité qui paraissait avoir durer des heures, ils se rhabillèrent._

\- Je sais que tu espérais, sans doute, une première fois plus agréable que celle-ci mais je me rattraperais. Je te le promets. Mais as-tu quand même apprécié ?

\- …

\- Tracy ?

 _Liam leva enfin la tête pour regarder cette dernière mais elle était complètement en panique. Elle pleurait et était tétanisée. Elle semblait fixer quelque part. Il suivit son regard et il fit un bond sur lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa bien-aimée._

\- Ils sont là.

\- Qui...Qui sont-ils Tracy ?

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je ne te laisse pas.

 _Ces hommes masqués avancèrent vers les deux jeunes adolescents. A leur hauteur, ils les soulevèrent. Liam tenta de se transformer mais à sa grande surprise, il n'arriva pas. Il paniqua encore plus._

\- Scott ! A l'aide ! SCOTTTTTTT !

\- Je suis là. Réveille-toi.

\- Scott !

\- Liam ! Réveilles-toi bordel ! _Cria Stiles._

\- Tracy ! Enchaîna Lydia.

 _Les deux jeunes clignèrent leurs paupières lourdes puis paniquèrent. Scott s'empressa de les calmer._

\- Hé, doucement. Tout va bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Questionna aussitôt Liam._

\- Vous étiez bizarres tout l'après-midi. Puis en quittant les cours, vous vous êtes écroulés et vous avez commencé à paniquer. _Répondit l'Alpha._

 _Tracy se leva déçue et s'apprêta à partir en silence lorsque Liam lui prit le bras._

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

 _Elle sourit et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Avant de monter dans celle-ci, elle adressa le plus beau sourire que Liam n'ai jamais vu._

\- Tu as l'air de l'aimer. _Dit Stiles._

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout faire pour la protéger de ces hommes.

\- Quels hommes ? _Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils._

* * *

 ** _Prochain OS Kira - Braenden ^^_**


	4. Tout commença dans un bar

_C'est la première fois que je fais un OS que filles :/ Je sais qu'il n'st pas top...J'essayerai de m'améliorer :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Vendredi soir. Le bar est bondé. Kira court de tables en tables pour servir les verres. C'est le week-end et pas mal de personnes sont venues se détendre après une semaine de travail intense et fatigante. Une nouvelle cliente s'installe.

\- Bonsoir, bienvenue au Black Bird. Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

\- Bonsoir. Une bière.

\- Blonde ou brune ?

\- Peu importe. Je veux juste qu'elle soit fraîche.

La nouvelle cliente avait l'air épuisée. Elle était à deux doigts de s'affaler. Kira prit le temps de la détailler et elle fut saisie par cette cicatrice. Seule quelques espèces pouvaient faire ça. Elle connaissait le surnaturel. Elle commença à paniquer. Cette fille ressemblait à une chasseuse. Pourquoi voulait-on la tuer ? Elle ne faisait de mal à personne.

Kira ne remarqua pas que la bière débordait du verre depuis un bon moment.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez gaspillé en bière.

La kitsune cligna des yeux, s'excusa et servit le verre.

\- Passez un bon moment au Black Bird.

Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle devait paraître normale. Le problème était que plus elle y pensait et plus elle paraissait étrange. Son agissement pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Finalement la soirée se passa tranquillement et l'étrange cliente partit.

Cela faisait une semaine que la cliente venait chaque soir. Chaque soir Kira se sentait de plus en plus soulagée. Elle inspirait plutôt la confiance.

Comme d'habitude, la cliente bu un verre de bière puis du jus avant de s'en aller.

Ce soir, Kira était de fermeture.

Elle ferma la porte de derrière qui menait sur une sombre ruelle. Elle entendit une détonation et se figea. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Kira voyait sur le mur lui faisant face un petit cratère. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'étrange cliente.

\- Mais ça ne va pas?!

\- Relaxe, ce sont des balles tirées à blanc...

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

La cliente rigola pendant que Kira faisait une petite moue.

\- Braeden.

\- Kira.

\- Kitsune hein ?

Les yeux de l'asiatique s'écarquilla. C'était une chasseuse. Elle devait s'enfuir à tout prix.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer tu sais ? Dit Braeden pour la rassurer.

\- Ah...

\- Vraiment. Je ne vais pas te tuer. La « Petite Fille » comme on aimait la surnommer dans le milieu surnaturel, sourit sincèrement. Kira frissonna. Cette femme était vraiment magnifique et surtout elle était si forte. Elle se sentait bien ridicule à côté, et c'était un être surnaturel.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

L'afro-américaine se rapprocha dangereusement de Kira. Tellement dangereusement que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. La Kitsune avait chaud et sentait son entre-jambe s'humidifier.

\- J'attendais un futur client mais il n'est pas venu. Je devais repartir continuer d'autres missions mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Pourquoi ? Réussit à souffler Kira.

\- Ce soir là, j'ai vu pour la première une beauté, une déesse. Elle m'a gentiment servi à boire. Elle était douce, insouciante, discrète.

L'asiatique se mordit les lèvres et rougit. Braeden parlait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la chasseuse l'observait ainsi.

\- Et veux-tu faire avec elle ? Braeden sourit.

\- Lui faire l'amour là tout de suite.

Kira sursauta, elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec une femme.

\- Là ? maintenant ? Demanda Kira en baissant la tête. Braeden lui releva doucement la tête.

\- Le faire avec une femme et dehors te paraît trop de première fois ?

\- Euh...Tu me prends par surprise, je ne sais pas.

\- Viens chez moi et laisse-toi faire.

\- D'accord.

La kitsune suivit machinalement la Petite Fille. Elle monta sur une moto. A vrai dire, son cerveau avait lâché. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle allait coucher avec une fille. Qui plus est avec une beauté pareille.

Elles finirent par arriver dans un appartement. C'était si froid et impersonnel...

\- Pourquoi est-ce si vide ? Et impersonnel ?

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi à proprement parler. D'où cette froideur.

\- Les chasseurs ne travaillent pas en famille ?

\- Je ne suis pas une chasseuse.

\- Qu'es-tu ?

\- Une mercenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas pire qu'être chasseur ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas de moral et tu te donnes au plus offrant.

\- Je suis une femme seule. Il me faut de l'argent pour vivre.

\- Moi aussi et je ne suis pas mercenaire.

\- Un être surnaturel naïf, comme c'est mignon.

Kira recula et baissa la tête. Il n'avait rien de naïf d'espérer que les gens soient justes, solidaires et sympathiques.

\- Devrions-nous faire autre chose histoire de se changer un peu les idées ? Déclara l'afro-américaine visiblement très pressée de passer au chose sérieuse.

C'est dans une infinie tendresse qu'elle embrassa Kira et prit possession de ses seins dont les tétons pointaient déjà. Elle prit le temps d'ôter le soutien gorge, de masser et de jouer avec les tétons durs de la Kitsune qui gémissait sous les caresses. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout tant elle mouillait et que son excitation était forte. Braeden finit quand même par l'emmener vers un grand canapé et l'allongea en prenant soin de lui enlever le haut. Elle se décolla des lèvres rose de Kira et balada sa bouche et sa langue jusqu'au tétons. Elle lécha, suçota, tira ses petits bouts excités avant de repartir et de s'attaquer de nouveau à sa bouche. Le baiser était sauvage, les corps dansaient de plaisir, la situation devenait intenable.

Braeden enleva la jupe et la culotte de son amante puis se mit à titiller le clitoris de cette dernière qui se cambra et gémit surprise par cette merveilleuse sensation. Après ce petit moment de délice, la mercenaire se mit à la hauteur de l'entre-jambe de sa partenaire et lécha son clitoris et ses lèvres avant d'accélérer la cadence et de suçoter le bouton de plaisir.

La Kitsune ne put se retenir de maintenir la tête de Braeden et d'onduler au gré des coups de langue. L'asiatique senti des doigts en elle se frayer un chemin. Le cunnilingus et la pénétration lui fit perdre toute retenue et c'est brûlante d'excitation qu'elle gémit de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'elle allait vers un orgasme, Braeden se stoppa et revint l'embrasser. Le choc fut rude pour Kira mais elle oublia bien vite préférant s'occuper de son étrange cliente.

Elle la déshabilla et prit d'assaut sa poitrine généreuse. Débutante et maladroite, elle se laissa guider. C'est après une légère appréhension qu'elle se mit timidement à lécher sa partenaire avant d'y prendre goût. C'est avec avidité qu'elle bouffait la chatte de Braeden qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Les mains de Kira prenaient toujours possession des seins de la mercenaire. Kira qui semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller donna de grands coups de langue avant de l'aventurer dans le doux cocon de l'autre femme.

C'est après ce délicieux cunnilingus que Braeden allongea Kira et la fit légèrement écarter les jambes elle se plaça entre elle et entama un frottement. Kira bascula la tête en arrière. Le plaisir monta en flèche. Les lèvres et langues se baladaient sur chaque parcelle du visage. La main posée sur le fessier de l'afro-américaine, Kira fit en sorte qu'elle accentue ses frottements.

Elles étaient à deux doigts de jouir. Ce fut Kira la première suivit rapidement de Braeden.

Elles s'affalèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent sans un mot.

Le réveil de Kira fut des plus doux. En effet Braeden lui caressait tendrement les seins. Elles se fixèrent un moment avant que la Kitsune se lance :

\- J'espère que tu repassera souvent par ici.

\- Soit en certain.

\- On est ensemble ?

\- Tu le souhaites ?

\- Tu veux bien être avec une kistune ?

\- La forme m'importe peu. Le plus important est le fond. Kira sourit à pleine dent.

\- Je pourrais redécorer ici ?

\- J'y compte bien. Peut-être que j'aurai envie de me poser.

Kira l'embrassa tendrement.

\- On a le temps pour tout. Prenons notre temps.

* * *

 _Le prochain OS sera un Scott/Théo/Stiles dans la chambre de Stiles avc le Shériff en bas =)_


	5. Chut, le Shériff est en bas

**_Hello ! Voilà un OS ^^ Désolée du retard, j'ai eu une période de travail intense mais ça va maintenant._**

 ** _Un autre OS arrivera soit ce soir, soit demain._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _PS: Couvrez-vous quand vous avez des relations sexuelles. Qu'il soit buccal, anal ou vaginal._**

* * *

 _Stiles était de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur. D'excellent humeur. Il avait prit le petit-déjeuner avec son papa chéri. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Cela faisait du bien de vivre des instants « normaux » loin des poilus..._

 _Le repas de midi fut aussi dans la bonne humeur, l'après-midi fut tranquille. Stiles surfait tranquillement sur le net. Son père était en bas en train de rattraper son retard sur sa série préférée. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tout était nickel._

 _Scott arriva et la fin d'après-midi fut encore meilleur que le reste de la journée. Ils avaient glandé comme ils le faisaient avant. Ils jouaient sur la console, sur l'ordinateur et parlaient de tout et de rien._

 _La nuit promettait. Scott était resté. Le père était parti faire un petit tour, histoire d'acheter quelques bières. Scott et Stiles avaient mangé en tête-à-tête. Ils s'étaient douchés et se préparaient à regarder un film. Ils allaient démarrer quand Scott sortit ses canines et que ses yeux virèrent aux rouges._

\- Scott ? Scott ?

\- Il est là.

\- Parce que je l'ai invité.

 _Scott reprit aussitôt son apparence humaine et plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas._

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Stiles, j'ai failli mourir à cause de lui.

\- Et, il est en voie de rédemption.

\- Depuis quand ?!

\- Scott ne sois pas comme ça. Tu nous bassines souvent avec tes histoires de pardon. Et bien, laisse-moi appliquer tes règles.

\- Pas lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il t'aime voyons ! Le petit Scott a peur de passer en second plan. _Dit Théo qui entra enfin dans la chambre de l'hyperactif._

\- Dégages Théo !

\- Scott ! _Dit Stiles_. Mon père est sans doute en bas. Calmes-toi.

 _Scott ne lâchait pas du regard la chimère qui souriait. Il était prêt à bondir sur lui. C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de se battre dans sa chambre ? Comment-était-il supposé les séparer. Du bruit se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Il priait tous les Dieux possible pour ne pas que les voisins appellent la police. Le comble ! Il eût une idée de génie...Bon, c'était plutôt une très mauvaise idée au final. Qu'avait-il fait ?_

 _Alors que les deux êtres surnaturels se battaient, il avait eu la bonne idée de les arroser d'eau glacée. Non, seulement, il venait clairement d'installer, « durablement », l'humidité dans sa chambre mais en plus, Scott et Théo avaient enlevé leur tee-shirt pour reprendre le combat. Oui, ils étaient torse nu, mouillés et terriblement excitants pour Stiles. A chaque coup que Scott ou Théo donnaient, leurs muscles se contractaient, une excitante émanation de pouvoir s'en dégageait. L'hyperactif avait chaud, très chaud même._

 _Il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les deux autres s'étaient stoppés et le fixaient. C'est lorsqu'on toqua à la porte qu'il sortit de ses songes._

\- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce... Théo, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Papa range ton arme, on discute.

\- Vous discutez ?! Regarde-moi l'état de ta chambre ! Et quel est le crétin qui a balancé de l'eau ?

\- Le crétin qui a balancé de l'eau est ton propre fils. Dans ma tête, ça avait l'air d'être une excellente idée.

\- M'as-tu regardé ? Ai-je une tête qui ressemble à Monsieur Whittemore ? Tu crois que je vais sortir de l'argent de mon dessous de lit pour réparer les dégâts. Vous allez TOUS me ranger cette chambre illico ! Et réglez ce problème d'humidité ! Je me fous que cela prenne une semaine, je veux cet endroit propre. Je veux que ce soit tellement propre que je pourrais venir déposer de la nourriture par terre pour pouvoir ensuite la manger.

 _Stiles regarda son père en plissant les yeux._

\- Papa, il y a des assiettes. Pas besoin de mettre de la nourriture par terre.

 _Le regard de John était si furieux que Stiles tourna aussitôt la tête pour admirer le plafond._

\- Rangez cette chambre, maintenant. Scott, je préviens ta mère que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi tant que ce sera propre.

 _Scott voulu répondre mais le Shériff ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il referma et cria pour la dernière fois :_

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi Théo ! Et je ne veux aucun bruit ! J'entends ne fusse qu'un éternuement je vous étoufferai tous avec vos habits.

\- Mec, il vraiment étrange ton père...En fait, il est comme toi.

\- Merci Théo. _Déclara ironiquement Stiles._

 _Ils se mirent tous les trois à ranger en silence. Mais il fut bientôt brisé par une nouvelle intervention de la chimère._

\- Sinon Stiles, ça t'excite de voir deux mecs se battre ?

\- Quoi ? Pardon ? Répète un peu ?

\- Il a raison. Tu empestais le désir et l'excitation.

\- Maintenant Scott est d'accord avec Théo. Quelle est la prochaine étape, il couchera avec Monsieur Grognon ?

 _Scott se remit aussitôt au travail, en prenant soin de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Théo sourirait, apparemment, Stiles avait visé juste._

 _Le ménage reprit et étant totalement mouillé, Scott enleva son pantalon. Il n'était plus qu'en boxer. Stiles tentait désespéramment de regarder le visage de son ami mais il était définitivement attiré par autre chose._

\- Stiles ? Tu recommences ? _Dit Théo._

\- Je recommence quoi ?

\- A être excité.

 _Scott souriait. Apparemment, il était ravi de faire de l'effet à son meilleur-ami. Théo voulant lui aussi faire tourner la tête de Stiles, se déshabilla. Il n'avait pas prévu que Scott le matte aussi. Ils fixèrent ensuite l'hyperactif qui se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise._

\- Quoi ?

\- Déshabille-toi. _Dit simplement l'Alpha._

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas mouillé. _Pourquoi Stiles avait-il la sensation qu'il allait être dévoré tout cru ?_

\- Stiles, déshabille-toi. Maintenant. _Scott appuya ses propos de ses yeux rougeoyant. Stiles s'exécuta. L'Alpha avait toujours le dernier mot._

\- Tu vois ? Ça c'est dégueulasse. Je ne suis pas ton soumis. Si je me déshabille, c'est uniquement par respect pour toi Scott.

\- Avoue que tu as aimé la façon dont il te l'a demandé. _Déclara Théo souriant._

\- Absolument pas ! Ça ne va pas la tête !

\- Vraiment ? _Poursuit Scott toujours le regard rouge._ Ça ne t'excites pas ? Pourquoi bandes-tu alors ? Pourquoi frissonnes-tu ? _Finit par dire le brun à la peau halée à l'oreille de l'humain. Théo s'était lui aussi rapprochait de Stiles._

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Tu vas nous détester encore plus alors. _Termina la chimère qui plongeait sa main dans le boxer déformée par une belle bosse._

 _Scott prit aussitôt la bouche de l'hyperactif. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le Shériff débarque en entendant des bruits étranges. Théo suçotait le cou pâle de l'humain tout en le branlant lentement. Ayant les mains vides, Stiles plongea lui aussi les mains dans les boxeurs des deux comparses. De légers grognements d'appréciation se firent entendre._

 _Ils continuèrent leur petit manège avant de prendre possession du lit. Ils allongèrent Stiles et Scott prit aussitôt possession de la queue de son ami. Il léchait perversement tout le long du chibre avant de suçoter le bout._

\- Hmmm depuis quand Scott s'est-il sucer un mec ? _Demanda Stiles, émerveillé, par l'assurance de l'Alpha._

 _Théo embrassa Stiles avant d'insérer lentement sa queue dans sa bouche. Stiles avait, au départ, du mal à gérer la pipe que lui faisait Scott et la pipe qu'il devait lui-même prodiguer à Théo, mais il prit le rythme et pu amplement profiter des multiples sensations que cela procuraient._

 _Sentant que Stiles n'allait plus tenir, Scott se stoppa et laissa Théo baiser lentement la bouche de Stiles pendant qu'il regardait en se branlant._

 _Théo, finit lui aussi par se retirer. Ils se branlèrent tout en se fixant pendant un moment avant que Scott ne s'allonge sur le lit._

\- Qui veut me prendre ?

\- Toi ? Scott ? Tu es sérieux ? S'empressa de demander Stiles surprit.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que peut provoquer une pénétration.

\- Pour une fois que je pourrais soumettre un Alpha. J'accepte. Dit Théo terriblement excité.

 _La chimère releva les jambes de l'Alpha avant de le pénétrer doucement. C'était l'unique chose qu'il avait fait doucement car maintenant que Scott avait reprit possession du pénis de son meilleur-ami, Théo, le pilonnait sans pitié. Ce dernier avait finit par planter ses griffes dans les cuisses du jeune Alpha._

 _Voir deux jeunes hommes à moitié transformé, baisant sauvagement, excita terriblement Stiles qui voulût aller plus loin._

 _Théo arrêta sa pénétration. Ne sachant pas trop comment il pouvait faire à trois, ils regardèrent Scott qui leva les yeux et enleva tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau de Stiles. Il appela Théo qui s'allongea tout en étant au bord de la table. Scott le pénétra qui fut lui aussi pénétré par_ _Stiles._

\- Tu t'y connais un rayon quand même... Déclara Théo très surpris par Scott. Ce dernier ne disait rien et souriait simplement.

 _Ils commencèrent leur pénétration et le plaisir fut immense pour les trois amants qui se lâchaient complètement, enfin, en silence. Ils voulaient tellement gémir qu'ils mordaient leurs lèvres parfois jusqu'au sang. Stiles ne tenait plus, il jouit tout en continuant de baiser violemment Scott. Lui aussi finit par jouir mais il préféra se retirer, se branler et gicler sur le torse de Théo qui était déjà parsemé de son propre sperme._

 _Ils s'allongèrent tous les trois exténués. Scott se leva alors que les deux autres s'étaient endormis et ouvrit la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer un peu, puis reparti se coucher._

 _Le lendemain fut un moment gênant pour les trois, en effet, John entra tout en frappant à la porte._

\- Les garçons, prenez votre petit-déjeuné avant de reprendre...

 _Les trois garçons se levèrent difficilement. En voyant les boxers au sol, le Shériff devinait qu'ils se pouvaient que les garçons étaient complètement nus sous les draps. Stiles prit conscience de la situation et ne su s'exprimer._

\- Je n'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de savoir de peur de finir en taule ou pire encore de faire une crise cardiaque. Donc, je vais refermer la porte, finir mon café, me laver soigneusement les mains et je vais aller travailler. J'espère sincèrement qu'à mon retour vous serez habillés et que la chambre sera rangée. Sinon, je vais vous tuer, vous comprenez ? N'est-ce pas ? _Lâcha finalement Monsieur Stilinski avant de refermer et de s'enfuir en bas._

\- Ton père est vraiment...

\- Je sais Théo... C'est de famille.

\- Deuxième round ? _Dit Scott tout content. Stiles et Théo fixèrent vivement Scott en remarquant sa terrible érection._

\- Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas sérieux... _Dit Stiles interloqué._

* * *

 _ **Prochain OS : Théo/Allison**_


	6. Bonnie and Clyde ?

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai mis du temps et pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier trois OS d'affilé ^^**_

 _ **Pour ce Théo-Allison, je dois vous avouer que j'ai galéré comme pas permis pendant un très long moment, d'où mon retard.**_

 _ **Bon, on ne va pas dire que cet OS me fait sauter au plafond, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas le bâcler et d'y mettre du mien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bien que Théo-Allison est un couple assez étrange quand même lol :p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ils avaient enfin réussi. Ils étaient libres. Cela faisait environ un an, qu'Allison était morte. Dans son nouveau monde, il s'était écoulé 50 ans. 50 putains d'années à errer dans un monde teinté de gris, sans charme, où des êtres tentaient tant bien que mal de s'échapper pour revenir parmi les vivants. D'autres, acceptaient leur mort et disparaissaient.

Au départ, elle chercha furieusement sa mère. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite que celle-ci avait accepté sa mort. Depuis, elle ruminait. Chaque année, elle vouait de plus en plus une profonde haine pour le meilleur ami de Scott, Stiles. Certes, il était possédé mais Scott avait fait le choix de le sauver. « Stiles par ci, Stiles par là », Scott n'avait de yeux que pour son meilleur ami. L'était-il vraiment ? Beaucoup pensait qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse secrète.

C'est ainsi qu'elle mit en place un plan machiavélique pour éliminer l'intru qui l'avait enlevé de l'équation : Stiles.

Alors qu'elle fomentait le plan parfait, elle vit apparaître un jeune homme. Il avait l'air perdu. Ça arrive à tout le monde, se dit-elle. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus était ce que répétait cet étrange jeune homme. Il criait sans cesse « Scott ». Il demandait de l'aide à un certain Scott. Ce dernier finit par se calmer et sécher ses larmes lorsqu'il découvrit qu'Allison le fixait.

\- Que me veux-tu toi ? T'as un problème ?

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et partit vers un coin plus tranquille. Elle se dit que ce jeune homme n'était vraiment pas commode...

Elle ne cessait de repenser au jeune homme. Il était beau, un regard sombre, un sourire énigmatique, bien foutu. Bref, elle était en manque.

Théo marchait avec dans l'idée de quitter ce monde, le Purgatoire. Il devait prendre sa revanche. Scott ne l'avait pas sauvé, cet enfoiré l'avait abandonné.

Un jour d'ennui, Théo aborda la chasseuse :

\- Allison Argent ?

\- On se connaît ?

\- Théo Raeken.

\- On ne se connaît toujours pas.

\- Un ancien ami de Scott Mccall ? Ton ex petit-ami.

\- Hmm.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Son meilleur ami m'a tué. Il a préféré sauver son meilleur-ami.

\- J'éliminerai bien Stiles.

\- On est deux. Rappliqua Allison.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire...

Théo Raeken sourit et partit. Il est vraiment étrange se dit-elle.

Les années passèrent, ils se parlaient de temps en temps. La chasseuse était, cependant, de plus en plus attirée par lui. Il était si gentil, à l'écoute. C'est comme s'ils se complétaient. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des jours de tout et de rien puis ne plus se parler pendant des mois. C'était étrange. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Allison haïssait de plus en plus Stiles, tout comme Théo.

\- Allison ?! ALLISON ?

\- Oui ? Dit Allison, tranquillement installée au pied d'un arbre.

\- J'ai la solution, nous sommes libres !

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, viens.

En effet, la chimère avait trouvé une solution. Ils revinrent parmi les vivants, cependant, Théo dût déterrer Allison. Enfin libre, ils purent profiter de leur renaissance.

Ils volèrent des armes, braquèrent tout ce qui pouvaient être braqués, tuèrent tout ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de les rencontrer. Ils vivaient au gré de leurs envies sans se soucier du monde qui les entouraient.

Leurs méfaits arrivèrent rapidement aux oreilles de l'Alpha qui réunit aussitôt la meute.

\- Beacon Hills a, de nouveau, des problèmes. Déclara solennellement Scott.

\- Oui, on a entendu, il y a une série de braquages et de meurtres. En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? Demanda Liam.

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'êtres humains capable de massacrer des gens avec des griffes et des morsures ? Répondit Stiles.

\- Pourquoi un loup-garou ferait-il cela ? Questionna Mason perdu.

\- Pas qu'un loup-garou, il y a aussi des balles. Ils sont deux. Dit Scott.

\- Un remake de Bonnie and Clyde ? Intervint Lydia.

Tout le monde la regarda blasé, pourtant, ils ne pouvaient imaginer à quel point, la Banshee avait raison.

Pendant ce temps

\- On a assez d'argent pour fuir et reprendre une vie normale. Déclara Allison en enlaçant Théo. Ce dernier se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui répondre :

\- Veux-tu d'une vie normale ? Et Stiles ?

\- Je veux juste être en vie avec toi.

\- On le sera mais veux-tu d'une vie toute rangée ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

Théo et Allison s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Les mains s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, les baisers devinrent de plus en plus se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle tout en s'effleurant les lèvres.

\- Reste à Beacon Hills Allison.

\- Je resterai à Beacon Hills pour toi, Théo.

Lors de la réunion de meute

\- Il y a eu une vingtaine de morts ! Ce n'est pas rien Malia ! S'emporta Stiles.

\- Je comprends bien Stiles mais dites-moi comment allons-nous faire pour les retrouver ? Ils sont imprévisibles. Ils ont une attitude animale mais ils sont quand même dotés d'un esprit et donc d'une intelligence humaine.

\- Enfin un commentaire pertinent. Je ne m'attendais pas à que ce soit ma fille qui le fasse.

Malia adressa un faux sourire à Peter. A force de traîner avec la meute, elle avait finit par apprendre à analyser chaque situation.

Dans la chambre de Théo et d'Allison

Théo prenait un immense plaisir à faire un cunnilingus à son amante. Cette dernière ne tenait plus en place. Chaque coup de langue, suçotement sur son clitoris, l'électrisait. Elle bougeait instinctivement son bassin voulant plus. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de faire l'amour, de ressentir ses sensations, d'atteindre cet état d'extase, de bien-être. Elle rêvait de se sentir vivante et proche de quelqu'un.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Déclara t-elle dans un souffle.

Théo se contenta de sourire, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Il se branla lentement et mit un préservatif. Il se plaça devant son intimité et pénétra en prenant tout son temps. Allison ferma les yeux et profita de cette douce sensation. Le feu qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre allait enfin être apaisé.

Réunion de meute

\- Les lieux n'ont aucuns sens. C'est trop aléatoire! Dit Stiles cherchant une constance.

\- Lydia, ça va ? Demande Kira légèrement inquiète.

\- Non ça ne va pas. Je me sens mal.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ? S'empressa Scott qui se plaça à ses côtés au cas où elle tomberait.

Mais Lydia ne tomba pas. Non, elle se mit à crier. Le cri de la Banshee.

\- Ils étaient morts Scott. Ils sont revenus à la vie !

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Derek qui n'était pour l'instant pas intervenu.

\- Les tueurs.

Alors que Théo prenait Allison, il entendit le cri de Lydia. Il sourit.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Lydia vient de crier.

\- Mais on a tué personne.

\- Elle sent la mort... On ne va pas tardé à être démasqué.

\- Je m'en fiche Théo. Juste, reprends ce que tu faisais.

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte la chimère s'était stoppé. Il reprit sa pénétration tout en volant des baisers fiévreux à sa partenaire.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient se passer pour eux mais une chose est sûre, s'ils mourraient, ce serait à deux.

* * *

 _ **Prochain OS Malia-Kira**_


	7. Dérapage dans les toilettes d'une boîte

_**Kira- Malia ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas eu le temps, malheureusement, d'approfondir mes connaissances dans ce qui touche aux relations sexuelles lesbiennes. Donc, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Elles sont mignonnes ensemble.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ce soir, c'étaient « soirée fille ». Kira n'était plus avec Scott. Malia n'était plus avec Stiles. Lydia n'était plus en couple depuis la mort d'Aiden. Elles étaient jeunes, belles et célibataires. Elles devraient, toutes, amplement pouvoir se trouver un homme ce soir.

Comme à son habitude, Kira partit se réfugier à une table et regardait la piste. Cependant, Malia remarqua tout de suite son manège et la força à aller sur la piste.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de danser en public, la Kitsune paniqua et se braqua. Elle bougeait peu et regardait autour d'elle, comme un enfant perdu ferait lorsqu'il perdait de vue sa maman dans les rayons d'un magasin.

Percevant la détresse de Kira, Malia lui prit la main et la rapprocha d'elle qui dansait déjà très proche de Lydia. Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par danser avec un beau brun ténébreux et délaissa peu à peu ses amis.

Malia guidait la Kitsune en se collant à elle. La danse qui était au départ bon enfant, devint plus sensuelle. Le cocktail aidant, les barrières tombèrent bien vite et les mains qui étaient à l'air libre, recherchèrent un morceau de peau nu. Comme enivrées, elles finirent par échanger un langoureux baiser. Lydia, qui dansait toujours avec son brun, observa cette scène et sourit. Elles avaient enfin sauté le pas.

Ce fut la Kitsune qui mit un terme au baiser. Elles se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Kira s'échappe. Elle partit se réfugier dans une cabine des toilettes. Elle tourna en rond en touchant ses lèvres. L'asiatique paniquait, elle ne s'était pas imaginée échanger son premier baiser avec Malia, dans une boîte de nuit. Elle s'était plutôt imaginée, organiser un dîner romantique, suivit d'un film puis d'une déclaration d 'amour digne de ce nom, avant de voler un baiser à son amie.

Depuis sa séparation avec Scott, Kira n'avait de yeux que pour Malia, qui vivait des moments troubles avec Stiles. Elle essayait de les faire se rabibocher, bien qu'elle commençait à s'éprendre pour la belle coyote-garou. Comme à son habitude, elle ne disait rien et préférait se faire discrète. Jamais, la fille de Peter n'aimerait une fille! Elle en était convaincue. Mais depuis ce baiser échangé, elle doutait. Pouvait-elle aimer une fille ? Elle balaya rapidement cette hypothèse. Elle était alcoolisée, Malia ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Kira ? Ouvre-moi.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Devait-elle ouvrir ? Voulait-elle s'expliquer sur ce geste ? Elle ne bougea, paralysée.

\- Kira ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas, je casserai la poignet.

La jeune femme à l'intérieur de la cabine, souffla. Toujours la menace. C'était définitivement une Hale. Quelle idée d'être tombée amoureuse de la cousine de Derek et de la fille de Peter ? Quel imbécile ferait ce genre d'erreur ?! Stiles et Kira, apparemment…

Résignée, elle ouvrit la porte sur une Malia, aussi perdue qu'elle. L'ex de Stiles entra silencieusement et referma la porte. Elles se regardèrent avant de se sauter dessus et d'entamer une danse endiablée de baisers et de caresses. Encore une fois, Kira arrêta ce moment qu'elle avait tant rêvé.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Malia incertaine.

\- Si, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Que se passe t-il alors ?

\- Je… Comment te dire ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas.

\- Non, Malia ! Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup mais je veux que ce soit plus durable. Que ça dure plus qu'une soirée, tu vois ?

\- Je vois.

\- Je viens de me ridiculiser. Dit Kira en cognant sa tête contre une paroi de la cabine.

\- Non, je le savais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Parce que j'attendais que tu oses enfin le dire.

Un silence gênant s'installa. L'asiatique venait de lui dire. Cependant, Malia ne lui avait rien répondu.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux d'une relation que j'avais avec Stiles. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours voué à l'échec. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse entre nous.

\- Tu veux donc d'une amitié avec bénéfices.* Désolée, ce genre de chose ne me parle pas.

\- Pouvons-nous profiter de cette soirée et dès que nous serons sobres, nous pourrons en discuter ?

Kira voulu répondre mais la coyote-garou s'empara de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comptait pas sur la Kitsune pour tout faire arrêter. Et pour éviter tout arrêt, elle prit d'assaut la poitrine de sa nouvelle amante qui gémit sous le toucher. En effet, les mains brûlantes de la brune aux yeux bleus, parcouraient, sous le t-shirt, les seins fermes de l'ex de Scott. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à tirer, exercer de légères pressions, sur ces tétons. Malia souleva d'un coup le haut de Kira afin de lécher et de suçoter ces petits bouts sensibles. Cette dernière pencha sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche sans émettre de sons. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient faire le moins de bruit possible.

Les deux amantes d'un soir se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, se goûtaient, se découvraient. Leurs mains effleuraient, avec une sensualité infinie, chaque parcelle de peau.

Cette fois-ci, l'asiatique décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle plongea, sans vergogne, dans le short en jean de Malia, et commença à toucher légèrement son clitoris. Puis elle, caressa ses grandes lèvres. Malheureusement, elle était limitée à cause du short et de la position trop raide de la Hale.

\- Détends-toi et prends appui sur les parois. Ordonna l'asiatique. Malia s'exécuta sans broncher.

Elle se retrouva rapidement le short et le boxer baissés. Kira put, amplement, découvrir le fruit défendu de celle qu'elle aimait. A genoux, elle déposa un tendre baisé sur le Mont Vénus de la garou. Elle tenta alors un coup de langue sur le clitoris offert. Entendant le petit gémissement de Malia, elle réitéra son geste et peu à peu, mangea avec passion la chatte excitée de sa compagne.

Doucement mais sûrement, le plaisir de la coyote, augmentait. Alors que Kira lui faisait un cunnilingus digne de ce nom, elle caressait, ses seins, et profitait de chaque sensation.

\- St – Stop.. A mon tour. Sinon, je ne tiendrais pas.

Malia plaqua la Kitsune et lui dévora la bouche, tout en lui baissant sa jupe et son tanga. Affamée, elle descendit pour goûter, elle aussi, à l'abricot de sa partenaire.

Kira ne put réprimer un gémissement de soulagement. Depuis le temps qu'elle se masturbait en imaginant ce genre de scène dans lequel, elle s'abandonnait totalement aux affres du plaisir.

Déjà mouillée, la brune aux yeux bleus, n'eut aucun mal à introduire un doigt, puis un deuxième doigt pendant qu'elle suçotait doucement le clitoris de l'asiatique. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans la réalité, tellement son plaisir était immense. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus de boîte de nuit, de cabine, de Beacon Hills. Il n'y avait que Malia et elle. Rien de plus.

Sentant, sa jouissance proche, Kira l'interrompit. Se souvenant d'une vidéo lesbienne, elle prit la main de la garou et la posa sur son intimité pendant qu'elle s'était déjà activée à la masturber. C'était parfait, elles se faisaient face, elles pouvaient s'embrasser, elles pouvaient observer la jouissance de l'autre. Tout était parfait dans cette position.

Les deux jeunes femmes accélèrent leurs mouvements et augmentèrent la pression de leurs doigts. Elles s'embrassèrent pour masquer leurs bruits les plus bestiaux.

\- J'y suis presque… Déclara Malia, au bord de la jouissance.

\- Lâche-toi mon amour.

Et c'est après quelques spasmes qu'elle jouit, ses cris bloqués par la bouche de Kira. D'ailleurs cette dernière finit, elle aussi par la rejoindre. Leurs corps vibraient de bien-être, les sens avaient explosé en même temps que leurs orgasmes. Le feu intérieur avait tout embrasé sur son passage. Leurs cerveaux étaient sur off.

Elles se délectaient de tout soubresaut, de toute décharge émotionnelle.

Revenant enfin à elles. Kira et Malia se regardaient amoureusement et le sourire aux lèvres. La Kitsune plaça sa main sur la nuque de sa compagne avant de l'attirer pour un doux baiser.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre de temps Kira. Je veux être avec toi. L'asiatique sourit satisfaite du choix de la brune.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Merci de me donner cette chance Malia. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Pour seule réponse, la Hale l'embrassa.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller. Je n'ai pas trop envie que Lydia parte avec n'importe qui. Dit la Kitsune, réalisant qu'elles étaient toujours en boîte de nuit.

\- Bonne idée.

Après un nettoyage qui s'éternisait par les bisous et les papouilles, elles retournèrent dans la grande salle où Lydia était en pleine discussion avec l'adjoint Parrish. Malia et Kira se regardèrent et allèrent les voir avant de quitter la boîte. Lydia semblait, elle aussi, avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied.

* * *

 _ *** Aux Etats-Unis, ils ne disent pas "plan cul" ou "coup d'un soir", ils disent "amis avec bénéfices" qui est la traduction de "friends with benefits". Ce terme me fait rire... ^^ Voilà pour la petite histoire.**_

 _ **Prochain OS Kate - Liam**_


	8. Secret d'histoire

**_Pour l'instant, c'est l'OS, le plus étrange qui soit. Pourtant, j'ai été très inspiré lol. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS comme je l'apprécie car pour le coup, je suis vraiment contente de m'être débrouillée avec un couple pareille._**

 ** _J'aimerais beaucoup votre avis sur cet OS :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **\- Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. Tu resteras avec moi mon petit canard..**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas votre canard et évitez de me toucher.**_

 _ **\- J'aime les hommes qui supplient.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous supplie pas et je suis mineur !**_

 _ **\- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es vierge... Ton silence en dit long mon petit canard.**_

 _Liam suait, gigotait dans son lit. Il faisait un cauchemar, il voulait en sortir mais il avait cette sensation d'être coincé. Il voulut crier mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier de ses songes._

 _ **\- Ne me fais pas de mal.**_

 _ **\- Kate rigola tout lui tournant autour.**_

 _ **\- On va être seuls un long, très long moment. Que veux-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Rien du tout !**_

 _ **\- Mauvaise réponse mon petit canard.**_

 _ **\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !**_

 _ **Kate se rapprocha dangereusement de sa victime surnaturelle, Liam. Elle lui caressa le visage avant de le lécher le long de sa joue. Un frisson à la fois d'horreur et d'excitation s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Liam ne l'aimait pas.**_

 _ **\- Oh... Je ne savais pas que je te faisais ce genre d'effet.**_

 _ **\- Vous ne me faites rien du tout. Laissez-moi partir.**_

 _ **\- Ta requête ne peut malheureusement être acceptée.**_

 _ **\- Mon Alpha viendra vous faire la peau !**_

 _ **\- Scott ? Il nous reste beaucoup de temps avant qu'il nous retrouve... D'ailleurs, Scott est un homme remplit de surprises.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ? Kate sourit.**_

 _ **\- Donc, tu ne le sais pas ?**_

 _ **\- Savoir quoi ?!**_

 _ **\- Laisse tomber. Demandes-lui juste comment sa petite étoile va..**_

 _ **\- Hein ?**_

 _ **\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Continuons de jouer, veux-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce si nécessaire que je donne ma réponse ?**_

 _ **\- Tu es mignon quand tu te rebelles !**_

 _Liam paniquait, il voulait arrêter son cauchemar, il voulait se réveiller. Il voulait appeler Mason, ou son Alpha. Une chose est sûre, il ne voulait pas rester dans son rêve._

 _ **Kate venait d'arracher le tee-shirt de Liam qui était partagé entre le dégoût, la peur et l'inavouable excitation. Il s'en retrouva plus peiné car il savait que la Argent pouvait ressentir ces émotions les plus confus.**_

 _ **La loba parcourait de ses griffes, le torse nu du jeune loup-garou. Son corps musclé surplombé d'un visage d'adolescent angélique, le rendait que plus**_ _**attirant. Kate voulait le goûter, elle voulait profiter de toutes les capacités qu'un jeune loup fougueux pouvait avoir.**_

 _ **Elle approchait la trentaine mais rien n'y faisait, l'ancienne chasseuse était toujours aussi attirée par les jeunes hommes. Surtout les loups-garous... Ils avaient ce côté bestial qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.**_

 _ **\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Murmura en un souffle Liam.**_

 _ **\- Ce que je compte faire ? Profiter de ce que la nature me met à disposition d'abord. Dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Ensuite, je vais proposer un marché avec ton Alpha.**_

 _ **\- Quel marché ?**_

 _ **\- Toi contre lui. Tu vois, je t'aime beaucoup mais lui... Hum hum. Il est... Je ne suis pas surprise de savoir qu'il a des prétendants et prétendantes qui lui courent après. Ce qui me surprend le plus est son choix.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Répondit la Jaguar-garou.**_

 _ **Cette dernière lécha un téton de Liam tout en descendant lentement ses mains vers l'objet qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps. Liam la suppliait d'arrêter. Il redoubla de panique quand ses mains massèrent sa queue encore protégeait par son caleçon et son pantalon. Ces caresses réveillaient sa queue contre sa volonté. Il aimait mais ce n'était pas avouable. Kate se délectait de chaque émotion, sensation contradictoire, que le jeune loup-garou exprimait.**_

 _Le réveil se mit en marche et Liam pu se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Il respirait difficilement. Encore un peu désorienté, il arriva en catastrophe devant son miroir. Son visage était rouge et parsemé de larmes séchées. Ses yeux étaient rouges et fatigués. C'est à ce moment, où son calme était finalement revenu, qu'il constata qu'il bandait comme âne. La honte s'empara de lui, il n'acceptait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il devait aller de l'avant et l'oublier. C'était mal. Liam fut sorti de ses pensées par son beau-père qui lui annonçait son départ imminent._

 _La matinée au lycée fut très silencieuse pour lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le loup-garou ne cessait de penser à sa captivité avec Kate. Cette dernière avait réussi à s'enfuir et savoir qu'elle pouvait roder proche de chez lui, le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait à tout moment revenir le voir. Et, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu._

 _Durant la pause de midi, sa copine tentait par tous les moyens de lui parler mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Il restait silencieux, le regard rivé sur le vide. C'est lorsque son Alpha, Scott, parla qu'il prit la peine de répondre à ses interrogations._

 _L'après-midi_ _passa très rapidement. A peine, les cours terminés qu'il s'était réfugié chez lui laissant ses amis en plan. Mason et Hayden voulaient lui rendre visite pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais Scott les en dissuada en déclarant que Liam avait besoin de temps avant qu'il s'exprime._ _I_ _l ne fallait pas le brusquer._ _Les autres -acceptèrent dépités. Tout le monde repartit chez lui, sauf Scott, qui attendait quelqu'un, dans les vestiaires du Lycée._

 _-_ J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir.

 _-_ Je suis là.

 _Scott sourit et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami, Greenberg._

 _La nuit arrivait enfin. Le jeune homme était inquiet et excité. Il ne voulait pas rêver d'elle mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au fil des jours de captivité, Kate et Liam s'étaient crée un monde et le châtain n'arrivait plus à sortir de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était perdu._

 _Étrangement, son sommeil débuta sans encombre, il dormait paisiblement. Il pensait enfin s'être sorti de ses tourmentes. Cependant, la sensation d'une main caressant son visage, le ramena tout de suite à la réalité. Qui lui caressait le visage pendant son sommeil ?_

 _Liam étouffa un cri en découvrant Kate en face de lui._

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve…

\- Non. Ce n'en est pas un. Je suis bien en face de toi. Mais si le fait de croire que c'est un rêve te fait sentir mieux, je t'en prie.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans notre monde voyons ! Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas réussi à passer à autre chose. Tu es tellement plus intéressant que Derek… Bon, sans doute, moins que Scott. Il a de ses beaux yeux. Bref, je suis revenue pour toi.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu peux reprendre ta route.

 _Un rire méchant s'échappa d'elle._

\- Ne fait pas comme si cela ne te faisait pas plaisir. Tu n'attendais que ça.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Vraiment ? _Dit-elle en fixant la bosse dans l'entrejambe de Liam._ Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de me voir ?

 _Elle avait passé une main sur ladite bosse et la massait tout le fixant. Liam tentait de ne pas être excité par cette caresse, il tentait de ne pas être excité du tout. Kate ne l'intéressait pas, c'était une psychopathe. Certes, sexy, mais une psychopathe quand même. Il ferma les yeux._

 _Kate le gifla et il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il aurait voulu porter une de ses mains sur sa joue rougie mais la loba avait prit soin de le ligoter aux barreaux du lit._

 _La jaguar-garou se leva et partit dans une pièce avoisinante. Liam pu enfin découvrir l'endroit dans lequel il était. C'était une petite pièce, plongée dans une faible lumière. Une bonne partie de la salle était dans la pénombre. Il était attaché au lit avec des liens qui avaient été, préalablement, plongé dans de l'aconit tue-loup. En face de lui, il pouvait se voir. En effet, un grand miroir lui faisait face. Kate adorait les miroirs, elle aimait la possibilité de voir dominer son jouet sexuel._

 _Quand cette dernière revint, Liam ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle court. Elle était en lingerie fine, une cravache à la main._

\- Avoue que cela t'avait manqué. _Liam ne répondit pas._

 _Devant cette insubordination, Kate, le fouetta avec sa cravache. Il n'avait pas mal, non. Il n'était pas prêt à avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait quand elle le torturait à des fins sexuelles. Bizarrement, il avait totalement confiance en elle. Il se dégoûtait de ressentir ce genre de chose pour une femme pareille._

\- Bon, _reprit-elle_ , on va voir si tu es toujours aussi sage. _Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à l'endroit même ou son pénis était coincé dans son pantalon et son boxer. Liam la fixait tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration, et en faisant abstraction de la pression qu'exerçait Kate sur sa queue gonflée de plaisir._ Hm hm, toujours aussi têtu n'est-ce pas ? Pas de problème, j'aime les durs à cuir.

 _La loba se mit à user de sa cravache à divers endroits du corps de Liam, qui s'était retrouvé torse nu. Ce dernier ne craquait pas. Il n'avait jamais craqué. Certes, son corps aimait, il en voulait toujours plus, cependant, son esprit n'acceptait pas cette situation, il n'acceptait pas cette situation._

 _Alors que Kate se concentrait à le frustrer de plaisir en massant, toujours à travers son pantalon, sa queue, Liam tentait de se délivrer de ses liens à l'aconit. Il utilisait de toutes ses forces son pouvoir de Bêta et il y parvint._

 _Il se dégagea et attacha, sous ses plaintes, Kate. Il se releva et partit dans l'autre pièce qui n'était autre que la salle de bain._

\- Tu me le paieras très cher Liam. On ne se soustrait pas à mon autorité ! _Liam fixait le miroir, ses canines étaient sorties, son regard était doré, ses griffes étaient, elles aussi,_ _sorties._ Quand je te retrouverais, je ferai en sorte de te soumettre en bon petit faible que tu es ! Tu aimes te faire dominer ! Tu aimes te faire torturer ! Je t'exciterais et jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant l'orgasme, je stopperais tout ! Comme ça, tu seras frustré et ton regard me suppliera de te faire jouir. J'aurais le contrôle total de ta personne, tu me mangeras dans la main !

 _Énervé, il brisa l'évier et repartit dans la salle. Il fixa son ancienne kidnappeuse. Il respirait fort et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. En la voyant à son tour menottée et soumise à lui, il sourit et se calma aussitôt. Ce silence dérangea Kate, qui se sentait de moins en moins confiante._

\- Tu n'es pas une dominatrice. _Dit-il._ Tu aimes dépendre d'un homme, tu n'attends que ça. _Elle tenta de protest_ _er_ _mais le rugissement de Liam lui enleva toute envie de continuer._ J'étais prêt à partir, et à retourner chez moi. Mais finalement, je crois avoir une meilleure idée. Tu vas devenir ma chienne privée. Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que l'ennuie me prenne.

 _Liam s'installa sur le lit et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kate._

\- Tu vois, je suis certes un adolescent, mais je suis aussi un loup-garou. Et mon loup à faim. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi. J'aurais aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre mais que veux-tu ? On est pas maître de son destin… _Liam, parcourra d'un seul doigt, le corps de Kate qui frissonnait sous la tendre caresse._ Toi et moi, allons vivre une grande aventure.

\- Ne me fais pas de mal. Je t'en prie.

 _Ce fut à Liam de rire._

\- Qui t'a dit que j'étais comme toi ? Tu vas juste rester ici pour assouvir mes désirs les plus secrets. Et puis, n'aie pas peur, tu me supplieras de recommencer… _Dit-il à l'oreille de la femme._

\- C'est ton loup qui parle ! Liam revient à toi ! Laisse-moi partir, je ne t'embêterais plus.

\- Oui, mon loup parle. Et non, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Maintenant, sois gentille.

 _Liam sortit, enfin son pénis tendu à l'extrême. Il écarta brutalement les jambes de Kate qui pleurait silencieusement. Il lui arracha le bas et le haut et la pénétra d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri. Il se bloqua quelques instants, et redonna un nouveau, violent, coup de rein._

 _Encore, après quelques secondes, il baisa sans douceur Kate, qui même si elle pleurait, elle aimait. Elle criait, ses tétons pointaient fièrement, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se révulser, tellement le plaisir était intense._

 _Sans s'en rendre compte, Liam, mordait jusqu'au sang Kate. C'était sauvage, bestial, sans limite et définitivement excitant. Le jeune loup-garou lâchait enfin tout ce qu'il avait accumulé comme envie depuis la fin de sa captivité. Son loup n'avait cessé de crier de prendre sans manières, cette jaguar-garou indomptable. Son humanité s'était effacée, le temps de cette partie de jambe en l'air effrénée._

 _C'est dans un dernier coup de rein qu'il sortit sa queue et gicla sur le visage encore en transe de Kate. Il grogna de satisfaction et murmura à Kate :_

\- Chacun son tour Kate. Tu as eu ton moment. C'est à mon tour maintenant. _Il détacha la loba, encore pantelante, en prenant soin de la ligot_ _er. Et il_ _sortit de cette salle pour l'attacher dans un recoin sombre, de ce qui devait être un ancien salon. Il lui apporta la nourriture qu'elle avait emporté, c'est-à-dire, de l'eau et sandwich, avant de l'abandonner et de rentrer chez l_ _ui._

 _Ce n'est que de retour dans son lit, qu'il réalisa tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentit sale et misérable, pourtant, une étrange satisfaction et excitation l'animait. Liam n'était décidément pas prêt à clarifier sa situation. Il s'endormit car trop fatigué et se promit de repenser à tout ça le lendemain. De plus, il fallait qu'il demande à son Alpha qui était sa mystérieuse étoile..._

* * *

 _ **Verdict ? ^^**_

 _ **Prochain OS Stiles - Chris Argent**_


	9. Liaison dangereuse

**_Bonjour à tous :)_**

 ** _En ce moment, mon travail et très prenant et j'ai des impératifs familiaux qui ne me permettent pas de publier rapidement. Veuillez m'en excuser._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture ^^_**

* * *

Stiles s'écroula sur le sol. Il découvrit avec stupeur que Boyd et Erica étaient attachés. Gérard le rejoignit. Stiles ne voulait pas avoir peur de ce vieil homme, il ne voulait pas, alors il le provoqua. Sauf que le doyen de la famille Argent était un Argent, un chasseur. Il frappa au visage de l'hyperactif a plusieurs reprises avant de le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Puis, après quelques remarques assez dures, il remonta comme si de rien n'était, laissant Stiles avec les deux loups-garous.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ?! Ça va ?

\- Oui Erica. Pas besoin de crier.

\- Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Il ne t'a pas raté.

\- JE VAIS BIEN BOYD ! Désolé… C'est juste que je viens de me faire frapper par un papy. Je me sens ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple papy, c'est le grand-père psychopathe d'Allison. D'ailleurs, si je revois cette pute, je vais la déchiqueter.

\- Wow..Pourquoi ? Demanda l'humain à Erica.

\- Sa mère est morte à cause de Derek qui a sauvé Scott. Tu t'en souviens ? Et Allison a osé nous kidnapper non sans prendre plaisir à nous larder de flèches en aconit.

\- Ah oui quand même… Victoria était vraiment flippante, mais bon, c'est une tarée en moins sur Terre.

\- Hé ! C'est de ma femme dont on parle, la mère de ma fille, Allison. Respectez sa mort. Interrompit Chris assez mécontent.

\- Parce qu'elle a respecté Scott peut-être ? Répondit Boyd du tac au tac.

\- Je suis venu pour vous libérer mais je peux très bien vous laisser et mon père se chargera de vous en vous découpant en deux.

Les ados déglutirent. Personne ne voulait revoir Gérard. Personne. Constatant l'absence de réponses, Chris détacha les deux jeunes loups-garous, accrochés au plafond.

\- Allez, partez.

Stiles allait aussi partir lorsque Chris l'interpella.

\- Stiles tu restes.

Boyd et Erica s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur camarade de classe. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête leur disant de partir. Après quelques hésitations, ils déguerpirent au plus vite de la maison des chasseurs.

\- Que souhaitez-vous ? Me frapper ?

\- Non.

\- Que voulez-vous alors ? Demanda Stiles impatient de partir.

\- Tu es blessé. Je vais te soigner.

\- Je peux le faire chez moi.

\- Stiles, il faut que je te parle.

Le jeune homme était indécis. C'était plutôt une mauvaise idée de rester ici. Mais bon, au point où il en était… Il accepta. Il suivit machinalement Chris. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Désolé, je ne couche pas au premier rendez-vous. Dit spontanément l'hyperactif. L'atmosphère était trop tendu pour lui. Le chasseur le regarda de ses yeux bleus aciers sans expression. Il ouvrit la porte et se décala pour faire entrer Stiles.

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait peut-être ? Répondit simplement le père d'Allison. Stiles fit une moue boudeuse avant d'entrer.

La chambre était parfaitement rangée, rien à voir avec la sienne. Le lit était fait, les feuilles étaient à leur place. Rien ne dépassait. Un truc de chasseur se dit-il. La décoration était simple, très simple même. Il dormait vraiment ici ? Se demanda Stiles.

\- La décoration laisse à désirer et êtes-vous maniaque ?

\- Appelle-moi Chris et tutoies-moi. A la mort de ma femme, j'ai enlevé toute sa décoration et tout ce qu'il lui appartenait.

\- Rapide dis-donc.

\- Comme tu le disais, ma femme était un peu tarée. Installe-toi sur le lit, je reviens.

Stiles s'exécuta et s'attarda à regarder ce qu'il entourait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Victoria. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait même pas une photo d'elle.

\- Je vois que vous - tu tiens à ta femme.

\- On nous a forcé de se marier. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre chasseurs.

\- Sympathique la secte.

\- Ce n'est pas une secte. C'est une famille, avec un code. Le chasseur s'assit sur le lit et commença à soigner le plus jeune.

\- Tu as dis que tu souhaitais me parler.

\- Mon père a monté la tête à Allison. Je suis en train de la perdre. J'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe avec Scott.

\- Ils ne sont plus ensembles. Elle y a mit un terme. Heureusement… Sans t'offenser.

\- Je ne pensais pas te dire cela mais… J'aurais aimé que Scott soit là pour elle.

\- Elle est partie un peu trop loin. De plus, Scott a « omis » de dire à ta fille, la raison réelle de sa mort. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup fait.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas dis donc.

\- C'est réciproque. Si seulement, elle était comme vous…

\- Comme moi ? Chris venait de terminer. Il regardait à présent Stiles.

\- Oui, vous chassez les créatures surnaturelles qui tuent. Vous n'attaquez pas celles qui ne font rien. Vous êtes le Argent le plus sympathique. Bien qu'en apparence, vous soyez le plus flippant.

Chris Argent rigola, le fils du Sheriff était quelqu'un de drôle.

\- Veux-tu apprendre à te défendre ? Questionna le père d'Allison.

\- Comme savoir me battre pour éviter de me ridiculiser face à un vieux ?

\- Tu n'es pas si inutile tu sais ?

\- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa l'hyperactif.

\- Tu es le pilier de Scott, tu aides quiconque qui aurait besoin de soutien, tu fais tout pour protéger ton père. Tu es une belle personne. La mort de ta mère t'a rendu assez fort pour aider ton père et avancer dans la vie.

Stiles avait la bouche ouverte. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être rassuré par lui, le chasseur le plus froid de la plus grande famille de chasseur. Décidément, le plus vieux était un homme de surprise.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher une larme ruissela sur son visage, Stilinski avait l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se confier.

\- Tu m'idéalises un peu trop. Je suis l'idiot qui a fait que son meilleur-ami se transforme en loup-garou.

\- Tu ne savais pas que des êtres surnaturels existaient. Et puis, Scott te l'a t-il reproché ?

\- Non.

\- C'est qu'il ne t'en veux pas car il pense comme moi. Tu es un garçon intelligent et beau. Aies confiance en toi.

Stiles écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux.

\- Moi beau ?

\- Oui, beau.

Il venait de penser tout haut. Il s'insulta intérieurement.

\- Merci. Dit-il en rougissant.

Cependant, il frissonna en sentant la main rêche du plus vieux. Son regard whisky se plongeait désormais dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Plus un son ne sortait. Et sans comprendre son geste, Stiles posa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles du chasseur, qui n'avait aucunement tenté de le repousser. Le baiser prit fin.

\- Tu as l'âge de ma fille. Tu es mineur en plus. Déclara tristement Chris.

\- Et ?

\- Ton père est le Shériff, je suis sûre qu'il m'assassinerait et ferait passer cela pour de la légitime défense.

\- Je vois que tu as sérieusement réfléchi à la question. Rigola Stiles.

Argent ne pouvait pas résister face à ce rire et cette bouille. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais il trouvait Stiles mignon. Il voulait simplement le protéger de ce monde horrible. Il avait beau réfléchir pendant des heures, il était incapable de se détourner du jeune homme.

\- Je crois que tu n'es plus à ça prêt au niveau des crimes alors un de plus, un de moins. Ajouta l'hyperactif souriant tendrement.

Ce dernier retenta son approche, en l'embrassant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci Chris offrit un accès total à la langue du plus jeune. Un baiser plus fougueux s'entama, cependant, tout était dans la délicatesse.

\- Chris, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit l'intéressé du tac au tac. Et puis, tu es jeune.

\- Alors, je devrais rentrer.

\- Tu devrais.

Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, ils attendaient que l'un des deux décident de mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Je ne suis plus à un crime près non ? Notifia le chasseur le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non. Accorda Stiles.

Un nouveau baiser débuta. Chris allongea lentement son amant, avant de s'installer sur lui. Il arrêta son baiser et enleva précautionneusement le t-shirt de l'hyperactif. De ses doigts, il parcouru le corps nu de son Jules. Il était en pleine phase de transition pour devenir un homme.

Stiles, accrocha ses doigts à ceux du chasseur.

Argent déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle nu de son partenaire. Il descendait lentement vers le short de sport de Stiles.

\- Mince, attends. Chris releva la tête, il se demandait si le plus jeune n'avait pas décidé de tout arrêter. Je reviens du sport, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher. Il souffla soulagé que Stiles ne veuille pas partir et sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma table de nuit. Maintenant, détends-toi.

\- C'est ma première fois, dans tous les sens du terme…

\- Et c'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu en gardes un merveilleux souvenir.

Stiles était de nouveau détendu. La voix grave et sensuelle du chasseur faisait bondir son cœur et réchauffer son corps. Le voir s'activer à baisser son short de sport, chercher une lingette dans le meuble adjacent au lit, nettoyer lentement son pénis, l'encombrait d'images plus sexuelles les unes que les autres.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, c'est avec passion que le père d'Allison, lécha de tout son long, la queue dure du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un gémissement de satisfaction face à cette tendre caresse. Il recommença son geste puis il l'avala jusqu'à sa base.

Le cerveau de l'hyperactif explosa tant les sens étaient sensibles. Chaque mouvement de Christ le rendait plus léger et plus éloigné de la réalité.

Lorsque la cadence s'accéléra, sa respiration se transforma en un tempo aléatoire et rapide. Il sentait une vague de chaleur, venue de sa queue, l'envahir. A cette allure, il savait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu.

Sentant la jouissance de son partenaire venir, Chris ralentit sa cadence pour s'arrêter complètement.

\- Veux-tu passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

N'ayant pas tout à fait retrouvé ses esprits, Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il le voulait, mais sa morale, ne pouvait tolérer. Il décida de mettre en off sa pensée et répondit d'un souffle.

\- Vas-y. Je le veux. Je ne regrette et ne regretterais rien du tout. Le brun sourit, satisfait de la réponse du châtain avant de sortir un tube de lubrifiant à l'eau.

Chris Argent badigeonnait ses doigts silencieusement tout en fixant avidement le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Ça risque de faire mal.

\- Pas aussi mal que tu le penses. Répondit le plus jeune. J'ai l'habitude de me toucher. Ce qui me fait peut-être peur est ce que tu as entre les jambes.

\- Tu es un homme surprenant Stilinski. La voix rauque de son amant, excita encore plus Stiles qui avait hâte de sentir des doigts caresser sa prostate.

Le plaisir montait crescendo, la respiration devenait disparate. Stiles était prêt. C'est avec toute la passion et multiples précautions, que Chris pénétra l'hyperactif. Entièrement entré, il prit soin de laisser le temps à son partenaire, de s'habituer à lui. Le chasseur le couvrit de baisers et de regards aimants.

\- Tu peux y aller Chris.

Ce dernier entama de lentes pénétrations avant d'accélérer, tout en prenant soin de vérifier si Stiles avait du plaisir. Le plus âgé, découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour. Le vrai, celui remplit de sensualité, de volupté, de beauté et de tendresse. Son plaisir en fut plus grand. Depuis la mort de sa femme, sa sexualité s'apparentait au désert de Gobi. Il aurait pu reprendre sa vie sexuelle, ou rencontrer quelqu'un, son charme le permettait, mais il n'en voulait pas.

Au départ, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas oublier la mort de sa femme. C'est au bout de quelques semaines qu'il comprit, que cela ne concernait en aucun cas sa femme mais plutôt un adolescent. Chris se maudit de ressentir tant d'émotions pour un gamin de l'âge de sa fille mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas contrôler.

Les mouvements de bassin frappaient inlassablement la prostate de son jeune amant qui soupirait d'aise, sans pour autant exprimer tout son plaisir. Cependant, le fils du Sheriff ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula sous un bruit guttural. Il était apaisé. Argent ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le royaume des affres du plaisir. Il s'effondra à côté de lui, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration et sa conscience.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Stiles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- Ne t'excuses pas.

\- Si je le dois, ce que j'ai fait est mal.

\- Oui et alors, je le voulais.

Chris regarda intensément Stiles avant de faire un léger sourire.

\- Je devrais te redéposer, ton père doit s'inquiéter.

\- D'accord mais d'abord, promets-moi qu'on se reverra.

Pour toute réponse, l'hyperactif reçu un simple baiser mais tellement affectueux qu'il se contenta que de ça.

Il finit enfin par arriver chez lui et son père qui s'inquiétait dans le salon, l'enlaça tendrement avant de fixer son visage.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Un idiot qui n'a pas aimé perdre.

\- Donne-moi le nom ou le numéro de sa tenue que je lui montre ce que sait que de s'en prendre à mon fils !

\- Laisse tomber papa, je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis juste épuisé.

\- Va te reposer alors.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se retrouva avec un Scott inquiet qui serrait contre lui le coussin de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ?

\- Oh mon dieu Stiles ! Il sauta aussitôt sur son ami avant de faire un bon en arrière et de regarder suspicieusement son ami.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème Scotty ?

\- Tu pues le sexe.

\- Euh… A propos de ça, je ne suis plus puceau.

\- Tu sens Chris Argent aussi.

Stiles resta blême et ne sortit aucun mot. C'était bien rare les moments où il n'avait plus rien à dire.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi et Chris… ? Oh my god. Je ne veux pas savoir. Peux-tu juste aller te doucher ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir sinon.

L'hyperactif rigola avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Après un bon nettoyage, il s'installa aux côtés de son ami avant de le regarder avec un large sourire.

\- A propos de relation étrange, tu vas souvent voir Boyd.

\- Bonne nuit Stiles.

Le châtain rigola tout en éteignant la lumière. A la seconde où ses yeux se fermèrent, il ne cessa pas de penser à Chris, son nouvel « ami ».

* * *

 ** _Prochain OS Danny/Ethan/Aiden_**


	10. Un humain pour deux loups-garous

**_Un peu de poésie... J'ai décidé de faire un sonnet sur Ethan, Danny et Aiden, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ce petit changement vous intéressera :)_**

 ** _Bisous._**

* * *

Sa vie routinière fut un jour éblouie,

Grâce à deux hommes identiques aux allures vives.

Provocateurs et joueurs, son corps le trahit.

Le cœur détruit,il était sur la défensive.

Un soir de printemps leurs routes se sont croisées.

Aiden, dans les vestiaires, se masturbait.

Ne pouvant détourner les yeux, il s'embrasait.

En émoi, Danny suça la queue excitée..

Ethan voyait son homme sucer son frère.

En extase, de son amant il était fière,

Le paroxysme était de voir son « lui » le prendre.

Caché, Ethan voulait de Danny maintenant.

Soulagé, tant le désir était lancinant.

Repu était Danny, qui venait de se rendre.

* * *

 ** _Prochain OS Théo et Hayden._**


	11. Lost

_**Salutations, je suis de retour ! Je sais, il y avait un ship proposé, je le publierai prochainement...**_

 _ **Voici une nouvelle ambiance avec un Peter/Danny.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Le cadavre qui lui faisait face avait été affreusement mutilé. Les membres avaient été coupé, tout comme la tête, dont les yeux avaient été arrachés. La peau pendouillait et certains organes ressortaient. L'odeur du sang emplissait les narines de l'hawaïen, qui paniquait. Que venait-il de se passer ? Où était-il ?

Il se mit à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour avec l'aide des lampes allumées à divers endroits. L'espace était vaste, en face, il pouvait apercevoir un petit escalier qui menait à une porte coupe-feu. De grandes fenêtres longeait les côtés. Danny constata que c'était la nuit et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la pleine lune. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, c'était le cas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il reposa de nouveau son regard sur la dépouille. Il s'attarda un long moment sur la tête et son sang se glaça. Il connaissait ce visage, (du moins ce qu'il en restait) il l'avait déjà vu il n'y a même pas une heure ! Il dansait avec lui au Jungle.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, sa respiration devint difficile. Il l'avait tué, ou plutôt, il l'avait massacré. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Son but était d'avoir un plan sexe voire une relation plus sérieuse, mais pas un meurtre. Il observa ses mains ensanglantées. Sa première réaction fut de constater qu'il n'avait pas porté de gants. Sa deuxième fut de se demander comment allait-il se nettoyer les mains et avec quel produit ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, devait-il faire quelque chose du corps ou appeler la police ? Il ne pouvait pas les appeler, le crime était trop horrible. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il allait simplement passer pour un déséquilibré ou un psychopathe.

Il tenta de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il devait trouver une solution rapidement.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Danny sursauta. Qui était ce type ? Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il par l'air dégoûté par le corps ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis.

\- Non. Et l'homme repartit comme si de rien était. Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien, il trouva une chaise et s'assit. Rêvait-il ? Tout avait l'air si réel… Il rêvait, plutôt il cauchemardait, il ne voyait rien d'autre pour expliquer cette situation.

Il regarda de nouveau les restes. Comment pouvait-il faire disparaître ça ? Danny regarda la table non loin de lui. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout l'attirail nécessaire afin de, non seulement, commettre un crime, mais aussi de faire disparaître le corps. Il se leva un peu brusquement et commença à chercher une solution à son problème. Le mystérieux homme réapparu :

\- Tu aimes mettre le feu.

\- J'aime faire quoi ? Pour qui vous me prenez ?

\- Tu le sais toi-même.

\- Es-tu réel ? Demanda inquiet Danny.

\- Oh oui…

Ce dernier reparti malgré les rappels du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment faire disparaître un corps, comment pouvait-il apprécier de le brûler ? Rien que d'imaginer l'odeur du corps qui se désintègre sous la chaleur le rebuta. Il se rassit tout en fixant les objets présents sur la table.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué, il était gentil. Il n'était pas un sanguinaire froid et méthodique, nope !

Le meilleur ami de Jackson finit par se lever machinalement et se diriger vers la table. Tel un connaisseur, il prépara divers produits, referma la bâche contenant le corps, nettoya tout ce qu'il y avait à effacer.

\- Ben voilà. Danny eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il reçu un ardant baiser. Vite embarqué dans ce torrent de désir, il rendit le baiser avec autant de passion. Une vague de sensations se propagea en lui, l'hawaïen connaissait cette sensation, il la connaissait très bien, il l'adorait.

\- Peter…

\- Enfin, tu me reconnais.

\- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait cela ?

Peter Hale roula des yeux, c'était encore reparti pour un tour. A chaque fois, c'était le même refrain.

\- Danny chéri, tu n'as rien fais de mal-

\- Ouf, j'ai vraiment crût que je l'avais tué. Qui l'as tué du coup ?

\- Toi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'as dit-

\- Si seulement tu me laissais finir. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas malsain.

\- J'ai tué un mec ! Celui avec qui je dansais au Jungle !

\- Je sais… Murmura le loup-garou agacé. Il le méritait.

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne mérite ça !

\- Il t'a dragué ! Personne ne te dragues, ok ? Tu es avec moi.

\- Tu es cinglé ! Tu es un psychopathe ! Éloignes-toi de moi !

Danny se recula dégoûté. Peter souffla, il détestait vraiment ces moments. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme.

\- Tu me désires, je le sens. Arrête de te plaindre. Je fais déjà parti d'une meute de pleureuses alors n'en rajoute pas.

\- Mais que vais-je faire de ma vie ? Se mit à pleurer le lycéen, je suis complètement foutu ! Je vais finir en prison.

\- Tu finiras là-bas si tu ne te débarrasses pas du corps et de tes ustensiles.

\- MES ustensiles ! Parce que j'ai déjà tué ?

C'en était trop pour le loup-garou qui ramassa la bâche où le cadavre gisait.

\- Prends le sac noir et sortons.

Danny s'exécuta, il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il suivait le mystérieux homme.

\- Avoues que tu aimes.

L'hawaïen ne répondit pas. Il avait si honte. Comment pouvait-il cacher autant de noirceur ? Il n'était pas comme ça, il en était sûr.

* * *

Peter et Danny étaient assis sur un rondin en pleine forêt, devant un feu. L'odeur n'était pas très agréable mais le lycéen s'en fichait. Il était trop obnubilé par la merveilleuse danse que faisait les flammes.

\- Combien de personne ai-je tué ?

\- Tu me poses à chaque fois la question ! S'emporta L'aîné des Hale.

\- Combien ?

\- Pff, 6 maintenant.

\- 6 ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça dépend, la première fois, on a tué ensemble. En fait, je voulais que tu tues quelqu'un.

\- Hein ? Déclara Danny sans comprendre.

\- J'ai tué des gens. Je voulais qu'on soit quitte comme ça tu ne me verrais pas comme un monstre.

Blasé, le lycéen était blasé. Il avait juste fait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir les mains sales seuls ? Et pourquoi avoir accepté cette condition ? Danny secoua sa tête fatiguée. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou.

\- Pourquoi ai-je accepté cela ?

\- Tu aimes trop demander pourquoi… Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? La toute première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

\- J'étais au lycée et… Oh mon dieu ! Le meilleur ami de Jackson rougit instantanément. Peter sourit. Ce dernier plaça sa main chaude sur la cuisse de Danny avant de lui faire un tendre bisou.

\- On peut toujours refaire ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- On est en train de cramer quelqu'un. S'insurgea le plus jeune.

\- Et ? Donc, tu ne dirais pas non ?

\- Tu es un psychopathe.

\- Tout comme toi, Dan. On est fait pour s'entendre.

Un faible sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'agenouillait alors que Peter se levait.

Telle était leur relation, dominant/dominé mais tellement équilibrée.

* * *

\- Danny ?! Bordel, celui qui arrivera à le réveiller aura un A+ au prochain examen !

Toute la classe se mit à crier son nom. Ce dernier se réveilla finalement. Il ne comprenait plus rien, que faisait-il en classe ?

Enfin réveillé et droit, la classe l'observa silencieusement pendant que le Coach le jaugeait du regard.

\- Dis-moi Danny, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit ce dernier perdu.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista le professeur.

\- Oui.

\- De toute manière, je m'en fou.

Le professeur d'économie se retourna vers son tableau afin de reprendre son cours comme si de rien était.

Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

\- Danny ? Chuchota Scott.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Comment connais-tu Peter ?

L'hawaïen regarda vers le tableau puis en direction de la fenêtre. Il aperçut un étrange homme le regarder, il avait la sensation de le connaître…. Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ?


	12. A la pêche aux informations

**_Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un OS bien glauque ! Alors là, pour du couple bizarre, il est ^^ En même temps, c'est un peu l'objectif de ce recueil :p A priori, le prochain OS sera un Scott/Nemeton !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et j'ai hâte d'avoir des retours. Bon courage..._**

* * *

 _Scott et Stiles sont assis sur un banc dans le parc du centre de Beacon Hills._

 _Les respirations lourdes et fortes, les yeux hagards, les mains moites, les lèvres sèches, ils venaient de voir quelque chose qui les marqueraient à tout jamais._

\- Scott...

\- Non. Pas maintenant.

 _Stiles attendait impatiemment Scott, ils allaient être en retard en cours._

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bonjour Stiles.

\- Bonjour Scott. _L'hyperactif démarra en trombe. Le trajet fut chaotique, ils avaient failli partir dans le décor à de nombreuses reprises._

\- Stiles, ne conduit plus jamais comme ça !

\- Te plains pas, on est à l'heure !

\- Je préfère largement être en vie que d'être à l'heure en cours.

\- Vu sous cet angle...

 _Scott leva ses yeux au ciel et sourit._

\- Allez viens.

 _La matinée fut longue et inintéressante pour les deux compères. C'est ennuyé qu'ils partirent au self rejoindre le reste de la meute._

\- Oulà, vous en faites une tête. _S'exclama Mason de bonne humeur. Il était toujours de bonne humeur._

\- On a pas ta capacité à garder le sourire et la pêche à toute épreuve Mason. _Répondit Stiles qui mangeait plus par automatisme que par faim. Le plat était mauvais, enfin mangeable._

 _Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement avant que Lydia et Allison ne balancent des nouvelles les plus inquiétantes._

\- Au fait Scott, j'ai croisé Deucalion.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda surpris l'Alpha qui avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux rivés sur la blonde vénitienne._

\- Ben, ce matin, je l'ai croisé en partant en cours. C'est mon nouveau voisin.

\- Un voisin ? Bien sûr... _Murmura Stiles la tête entre les mains._

 _Ils venaient à peine de sortir de l'horreur des Dread Doctors qu'ils devaient de nouveau faire face à un problème._

\- Vu que c'est l'heure des confidences, mon grand-père est à la maison depuis deux semaines.

\- Pardon ? _Dit Stiles en levant d'un coup sa tête._ Ton grand-père est là depuis deux semaines et tu ne dis rien ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus des chasseurs.

\- Tu veux me faire enfin, nous faire croire que Gérard Argent est devenu un papi gâteau ?!

\- Il n'est plus une menace. Apparemment, il est juste venu régler quelques affaires.

\- Ben voyons...

 _Depuis la période du nogistune, Stiles et Allison ne pouvaient plus s'encadrer. La cause était méconnue de tout le monde, peut-être même d'eux-même. Stiles s'était excusé d'avoir voulu la tuer et Allison l'avait, sincèrement, pardonné. C'était si lointain au vu des événements qui s'étaient déroulés par la suite._

\- Ne commencez pas. J'irai voir s'ils sont une menace ou non.

\- Je t'accompagne. _Dit aussitôt le fils du Sheriff._

 _Scott lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever et quitter la tablée. Il devait voir quelqu'un qui était sans doute au courant de ce qui se tramait ici._

\- Il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Peter arrive ? _Dit Scott d' une voix blanche._

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Pas après ça !

\- Alors on rentre. Il est tard, demain on a un devoir d'économie.

\- Scott, j'ai besoin d'en parler !

\- Stiles, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Bah de ça.. de ce que l'on a vu... _Le latino se rassit et fixa son meilleur ami._

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pas comme ça, cela doit se faire sous forme d'échange, de partage.

\- Tant que cela se limite à la parole.

\- Tu es con Scotty...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Est-ce légal ?

\- Tu voulais avoir des informations sur Deucalion ? Ben fermes là et aides nous à placer les caméras. _Le True Alpha chercha du soutien auprès de son ami._

\- C'est toi qui a voulu impliquer Peter... d'ailleurs, je trouve que le nombre de psychopathes a considérablement augmenté dans les environs.

\- J'espère que tu t'es compté. _Rappliqua aussitôt le Hale. L'hyperactif marmonna des insultes bien senties avant de reprendre son travail._

\- Bon, on est bon. Tout est en place, plus qu'à aller chez Derek allumer les caméras.

\- Pourquoi chez Derek ? _Demanda Stiles._

\- Parce que son loft est libre et que je doute que quelqu'un veuille accueillir le matériel ainsi que deux personnes chez soi...

\- Pas faux. _Déclara pensivement Stiles._

\- Bon, on peut y aller... _Dit Scott quittant la pièce._

\- Allô ?

\- Peter ? C'est Stiles.

\- Oui.

\- On t'attend au parc du centre de Beacon Hills.

\- Je ne viendrais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Écoute, je pense que j'ai besoin de me laver les yeux à la javel et de me terrer chez moi... Ce qu'on a vu était.. Enfin voilà quoi !

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'en parler !

\- Stiles, de quoi veux-tu parler ? De la fellation ? Sodomie ? Rugissements-

\- Stop ! Pas besoin de redonner les détails. _Dit l'hyperactif figé alors que Scott se bouchait les oreilles._

\- Il faudrait savoir... tu voulais en parler.

\- Oui mais ça va aller finalement. Au revoir Peter.

 _Stiles raccrocha et regarda son meilleur ami qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol._

\- Stiles... Je crois qu'ils m'ont dégoûté...Je ne peux...

\- Je comprends.. Viens on rentre. Tu dors avec moi ?

\- Oui, sinon je vais faire des cauchemars.

\- Il est où Derek ? _Demanda Scott._

\- Il te manque ? _S'amusa Peter._

\- Où est-il ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, au Venezuela. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucunes idées.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? _Questionna Stiles._

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Contrairement à vous, j'ai assez voyagé dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de stabilité…

\- La blague. _Murmura l'hyperactif._

\- Hé les gars, il y a du mouvement !

 _Le meilleur ami de Scott et l'aîné des Hale se rapprochèrent de l'écran et observèrent Deucalion qui s'affairait à ranger sa maison. Puis, il partit se doucher._

\- Il attend quelqu'un non ?

\- Pourquoi attendrait-il quelqu'un ?

\- Stiles, il range une maison déjà assez bien rangée et il part se doucher.

\- Scott, cela ne veut rien dire.

\- Scott a raison, il attend quelqu'un.

 _Les minutes passèrent et ce fut le premier choc de la soirée : Lorsque Deucalion sortit de la douche, il portait une combinaison en latex rouge._

\- Holà ! C'est quoi ça ?! _S'exclama le fils du Sheriff surpris._

\- Oh non... _soupira Peter._

 _Après avoir ramené tout le matériel. Deucalion aménagea le salon pour ce qui allait devenir une salle sexuelle._

\- Nous sommes pas obligés de regarder...

\- Scott, tu m'as appelé car tu voulais avoir des informations sur lui.

\- Peter, il n'est pas nécess-

\- Et si c'était un leurre ?

\- Les gars, il ouvre la porte !

0000000000

\- Gérard.

\- Deucalion.

 _Ce dernier invita le chasseur à entrer chez lui._

\- Je vois que tu as tout mis en place. _Dit Gérard en regardant autour de lui._

 _Le loup-garou se mit dans un coin de la pièce, à genoux, et attendit sagement que le plus âgé soit prêt._

\- Viens par là.

 _Deucalion se précipita aux pieds du chasseur._

\- Bon garçon.

Gérard caressa la tête du loup-garou avant de le relever, de l'embrasser de manière très brutale et de lécher ses lèvres.

00000000000

\- Ok ! Les gars, on a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Gérard et Deucalion… Deucalion et Gérard… C'est une mauvaise blague ? _Déclara Stiles rivé sur l'écran._

\- Scott, peut-être qu'après ça, ils parleront de choses importantes.

\- Choses importantes ? Gérard est en train de mordre Deucalion !

\- Patientons un peu. Il y a forcément anguille sous roche. _Tenta désespérément de se convaincre Peter dépité._

00000000000

 _Gérard fourrait sa queue dans la bouche grandement ouverte de Deucalion._

\- Oh sale petit poilu, tu me fais du bien. Continu comme ça.

 _Le loup-garou fixait le chasseur. C'était la règle. A chaque fellation, il devait le regarder prendre son pied. S'il ne respectait pas la règle, il était puni. Des fois, il faisait exprès de baisser les yeux afin de subir les foudres de l'Argent, ça l'excitait encore plus._

\- Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je te juterais dans la bouche à chaque fois.

 _Gérard tira, par les cheveux, la tête en arrière afin d'admirer son jouet tout en latex rouge. La bouche toujours ouverte Deucalion attendait, le sexe dressé, la suite des événements. La bave contenue dans sa bouche, se déversa sur le torse légèrement poilu de l'Alpha._

0000000000

\- Je veux mourir. Tuez-moi maintenant. _Dit l'hyperactif le visage terrifié._

\- Au fait, on peut enregistrer non ?! Allez, on y va !

\- Parce que tu veux tranquillement regarder ça durant la journée ou en rentrant du lycée ? On attend de voir si des informations vont nous parvenir.

\- Pour l'instant, les seules choses qui me parviennent sont les paroles dégueulasses de Gérard, Peter.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis excité à l'idée de voir les deux s'envoyer en l'air ? _Cria presque l'ancien Alpha._

\- Je vais vomir les gars. _Dit Stiles encore déconnecté._

 _La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit soudainement._

\- Je vais ouvrir. _Déclara Stiles ravi de quitter quelques instants l'écran._

\- Bonsoir, voici ce que vous avez commandé.

\- Merci, tenez. Gardez la monnaie.

\- Merci, au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

\- Qui a faim ? _Demanda le fils du Sheriff._

 _Les deux loups-garous le fixèrent blasés. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire d'en l'humour._

\- Ça va… Je vais déposer ça.. _l'hyperactif regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait plus de tables où d'endroits pour poser les sacs. Il les déposa au sol_. Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Oui. Gérard sodomise Deucalion.

\- Ew. Je ne regarderais pas ça !

\- Pose tes fesses sur ce fauteuil Stiles. _Dit Scott d'une voix presque inaudible._

000000000000

\- Punissez-moi chasseur ! _Une forte claque s'abattit sur le fessier de Deucalion._

\- Tu vas être punis pour tous les cadavres que tu as laissé sur ta route !

\- Oui, chasseur !

 _Gérard pénétrait fougueusement son amant. Il le griffait, des fois, il lui plantait des couteaux. La vue du sang l'exalter encore plus. L'avantage d'un loup-garou était qu'il souffrait mais pas_ _comme un humain, du coup, Gérard en profitait pour faire subir à son Alpha de partenaire, les pires tortures possibles._

\- Tu imagines si mon fils est au courant ?

\- Oui, chasseur.

\- Cela te plairait qu'il te regarde te faire prendre hein ?

\- Oui chasseur…

0000000000

\- C'est dégueulasse. _Dit simplement Scott._

\- C'est chaud putain… Deucalion et Gérard couchant ensemble… Gérard lui donne des coups de couteau. Comment allons-nous annoncer ça à la meute ? _Peter rigola._

\- Parce que tu comptes vraiment annoncer à Allison que son grand-père se tape celui qui a failli tuer Scott, alias son ex, alias l'amour de sa vie ? Ravi de t'avoir connu Stiles.

\- On ne va tout de même pas garder cela pour nous ? Scott ?

\- On attend les informations.

\- Oh Scott ! Reviens parmi nous. On l'annonce à la meute ?

\- Non. Hors de question que j'annonce un truc aussi ignoble. En plus, je ne pourrais même pas en parler, que veux-tu dire ? _Scott se concentra de nouveau, malgré lui, sur l'écran._ Est-ce qu'il est en train de l'étouffer là ?

 _Ce fut après une heure de visionnage, qu'ils se rendirent compte que Gérard était simplement venu voir Deucalion pour coucher avec lui._

\- Bon… On a eu l'information… Vous en avez pensé quoi ? _Questionna le True Alpha soulagé._

\- Ce que j'en ai pensé ? Ben écoutes, je m'étais levé de bonne humeur et vous avez débarqué pour me faire visionner cette horreur. Si je disais clairement le fond de ma pensée…

\- Non, ça ira Peter. Il n'y a rien à dire Scott, ta question est vraiment étrange.

\- Pas dans ce sens là, idiots. Pensez-vous que ça cache quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un threesome avec Chris ?

\- Oh non Peter! C'est bon, je me casse. _Scott et Stiles se levèrent outrés par la réponse de l'aîné des Hale. Il fallait qu'il en rajoute alors qu'ils étaient déjà assez traumatisés._

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il faudra enlever les caméras. _Déclara Peter qui se levait à son tour._

\- Ce sera sans moi.

\- Stiles, tu as voulu venir.

\- Hors de question que je mette un pied chez Deucalion. Je pourrais choper une connerie…

\- T'es con. _Dit Scott avant de sortir après avoir salué Peter._

\- Allison m'a raconté ta réaction Scott. Je comprends que tu vois d'un mauvais œil ma venue, voilà pourquoi, j'ai souhaité te rencontrer, toi et ta meute, afin de vous dire que je ne recherche pas à vous faire du mal.

\- On avait bien compris… _Susurra Stiles. Hormis Scott qui était à côté de lui et qui lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, personne d'autres n'avaient compris ce qu'il avait dit._

\- D'accord. Merci de nous l'avoir dit.

\- J'ai aussi invité Deucalion. Dès que j'ai su qu'il était de nouveau à Beacon Hills, je me suis empressé d'aller le voir afin de vérifier s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il se trouve qu'il est là en paix.

\- Ouais, tu as bien vérifié dis donc… _Scott donna un coup à Stiles, personne ne savait la relation étrange qui liait le chasseur au loup-garou._

\- Merci encore fois d'avoir vérifié pour nous. On va vous laisser.

\- Aucun problème. Au revoir Scott.

 _Gérard, tout comme Deucalion tendirent la main à Scott. Il était partagé, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas les toucher. Psychologiquement, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour aller de l'avant avec eux,_ _ **ensemble**_ _. Cependant, c'était l'Alpha de Beacon Hills, il ne devait pas montrer le mauvais exemple. C'est donc, avec un sourire forcé, qu'il serra la main de Gérard et de Deucalion. Il se promit tout de même de se laver les mains dès qu'il serait chez lui._

\- Scott était bizarre cet après-midi, non ? _D'ailleurs son acolyte et Peter aussi ?_

\- Ils sont bizarres par nature Deucalion.

\- Oui, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Gérard posa enfin son regard sur son amant.

\- Tu viens de citer les trois personnes les plus bizarres au monde, à quoi t'attendais-tu de leur part ? Ils sont juste étranges, c'est tout.

\- Tu as peut-être bien raison. Je vais me faire un thé, ça te dit ?

\- Bien sûr, merci.


End file.
